Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by SadieGirl18
Summary: Sequel to my previous Hannah/Paul story, Regrets and Forgiveness. Not on Hiatus anymore. Re-edited chapters. Hate, love, family, confusion, miscommunications, a deaf werewolf, an oblivious half-vampire, and a whole lot of chaos. Three love stories in one.
1. Chapter One

**AN: I'm back. For real! I promise. I had some personal issues to work out. But I'm here to stay. And I re-read over this story, and there were quite a few mistakes. So I'm going over these first nine chapters before I start to add anymore new ones. I'm thinking it will take about a week to go through them all. But by next week some new ones should be coming in. I promise! And I changed my screen name. **

**But- this is the only story I'm updating. All my others on a hiatus!  
**

**So, I'm thinking you should just start at the beginning and read all the chapters over as they start to repost. This is chapter one edited. **

**Re-edited chapter two will be up tomorrow! **

**Read and review! Thanks! **

**I'm back! Promise!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_  
**

_**Brooklyn's POV**_

June tenth.

I crossed the day off on my calendar, smiling secretly, thinking all of things I wanted to do this summer. It had been a long year, a lonely one, and I had decided things needed to change.

So in the middle of December, after figuring I wasn't going to get the only thing I had ever wanted- _needed_, in life, I gave up. I had to, it was the only way to get on with life, at least for me. So the day after Christmas, once I had enough money, I headed over to the hair salon, bleached my already blonde hair, an even more dramatic, paler blonde, and after, I spent over five hundred dollars in Forever 21, Hot Topic, and Victoria Secret; because a girl could never have too many pairs of bras and underwear.

Once I headed over to the tattoo parlor, I had my cartilage pierced, along with my nose, and I had a small black heart-shaped tattoo behind my ear.

My mother completely blew a few gaskets when I got home. There was a lecture and a whole lot of screaming involved, but she really couldn't do anything. I was a young out of control teenager, doing what ever I pleased when ever I wanted. . .but honestly, I had a great excuse, one I may have over-used- I was just following in my older brother's foot steps. . . Which was a sort of a lie, because I didn't want to be like Kai, he was. . .well, he was to put it lightly; a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode.

I couldn't even count how many times my brother had gone out of the house in the middle of the night, in the past month- and it wasn't due to his patrolling schedule. He had phased when he was fourteen. He was nineteen now, and was just as out of control as he was with his anger as when he had first shifted into a wolf.

I sighed, thinking of how he used to be, before he. . . _found out_.

Shaking my head, I made myself focus on getting dressed. Like I said before it was June tenth, which meant it was officially the beginning of summer break, and my sixteenth birthday.

After appearing to be presentable enough, I headed down stairs, towards the kitchen where I could smell mom already baking the chocolate cake.

I tried, but failed miserably to sneak past her towards the back door.

"Brooklyn," she called, her voice tinged with a faint Australian accent that she had gotten from her teen years. Dad said that it used to be stronger than it was now, but faded over time.

I stop mid-step, and slowly turned to face her, plastering on a huge- fake- smile just for her. "Hey, Dimi-"

"Mom," she snapped, giving me a disapproving look. I felt the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't understand what the big deal was. "It's _mom_, Brooklyn. How many times have we've been over this? I'm your mother, not one of your friends."

_Duh._

I think I was completely aware of that. "Did you want something, _mom_?" My good mood was fading fast.

"Yes," she smiled, and reached out to me, pulling me into a hug, practically suffocating me in the process. "I just wanted to say happy birthday to my only daughter. Is that such a crime?"

_Yes. _"I don't know. Is it?" I asked, smartly.

Her arms fell limply to her sides, as she let go of me, and backed away. A frown was etched on her face. "Fine. Be that way, but it's not going to get you anywhere. I just wanted to inform you that we'll be having the party-"

"Party?" I snapped.

"Yes, Brooklyn. It's your birthday, Hannah and I are throwing you a party at their place, like we've done every year since you were a year old."

_Exactly_, I wanted to say. I so did not want a party filled with family and all my parents friends. I wanted to go out, with my own friends. I just about to argue that, when I was attacked from behind, and lifted into the air. I didn't even screech, because I was so used to this.

"My little, Brooks, all grown up!" Dad said with enthusiasm and sadness.

I didn't move until he put me down, which he did after another moment of squeezing the breath out of me.

"Yeah. Sixteen. I think we've established this already. May I go?" I asked, getting impatient. I wanted to get of the house, away from the suffocation of my parents.

Dad held his hands up, palms out as he faced me, a surprised look on his face. "Are you saying I can't even wish my daughter a happy birthday, anymore?" He glanced at mom. "Whoa, they get their license, and then the next thing you know, they don't need you anymore."

I didn't think it was funny, _at all_, but mom and dad sure did.

I groaned. "Please?"

I was almost positive that they would have let me go at the moment, if Kai hadn't stormed in the kitchen, looking all angst-ridden, and furious. He made a bee-line for the back door, probably trying to leave without anyone bothering him, like I had tried a few minutes before.

But mom wasn't having any of it. "Kieran," she ordered, a warning in her voice.

He paused, for a half of a second before glancing in my direction, his blue-green eyes annoyed and clouded with whatever other emotion he was trying not to show. "Happy birthday, Brooks," he grumbled, and pulled the door opened.

"Wait," Mom called, her face annoyed as usual when Kai was in this mood. "Are you coming to Collins meet, before the party?"

"No." His face stayed blank, as he tapped his fingers rapidly on the door handle, taking a few steps outside, only leaving half his face visible.

I rolled my eyes, and shot a knowing look at mom, not getting why she even tried anymore. He never did anything that involved family. Heck, I would be extremely lucky if he decided to show up at my party at all.

"Be careful," dad shouted after him.

"Whatever, _Brady_," Kai shot back, slamming the door loudly behind him.

I think we all winced at that.

Like I said, I was taking some cues from my brother, not that I liked to admit it, but it's where the whole 'call your parents by their first name' thing. The only difference was that I did it to annoy mom, and Kai did it to prove a point, one that he's been trying to make for the past five years.

Dad's face composed itself as it tried to mask the hurt that was still evidently clear. Mom gave him a sympathetic look, the same one she had given me over the last year.

I shuddered remembering what had caused all those looks of pity and disapproval. But even if I had been able to go back in time, I still wouldn't have changed my decision to do what I did. I just wish I would have had more time to figure out my plan of action before just diving right in and kissing Caden Danvers on the mouth that day on my fifteen birthday last year. Maybe if I would have had those extra few minutes of serious thinking, than I wouldn't have pulled Caden only a few feet from everyone and confessed my apparent undying love for him right there, in ear shot of at least twenty wolves with super hearing.

To say the least, it was the most humiliating moment of my life, but nothing compared to the horrified look on Caden's beautiful face when I pushed my lips against his.

Just thinking of that memory, of those last few hours of that day, the last day I had ever saw Caden since, made me cringe. Obviously I had some serious problems, being the girl who fell in love with a vampire- _half vampire_- even when was evident that her brother hated vampires with a passion, and her mom, didn't shy away from showing her obvious dislike towards Caden, for a few more reasons than one.

I shook my head, cursing myself as I stood in that kitchen, watching my parents comfort each other with a blank stare on my face. I hated the fact that they didn't have just one messed up child, but two.

_Go figure._

* * *

_**Collins' POV**_

Roughly I pulled my fingers through my short auburn hair as I stared at my father in disbelief. "You're not coming? _Again? _You're joking," I hissed bitterly.

Dad gave me a look, one that said I was being unreasonable. Like _I _was the one who was bailing on him for the hundredth time, instead of the other way around. "Collins, please. Not today, please don't start with that. . .not right now. You know I have a duty-"

"A duty?" I mimicked. "Really, dad? You sound like your going off to war here. They don't _need_ you there. Sam and Jared can take care of it. Heck, I bet even Seth would offer to help to. He probably doesn't have any obligations at the moment. Unlike _you_, who promised-"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you're aware of my situation. Like I was saying before you cut me off, I have to do this. It would be irresponsible not to." He tried to keep calm, his voice wasn't loud or angry indicating that he was upset, not mad, but his hands had started to shake.

I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Paul," Mom chasted, motioning to his trembling hands. "Calm down. You haven't phased in ten years, you wouldn't want to ruin all that hard work over something like this," she said soothingly, going to his side, and petting his arm with an affectionate look.

I wanted to puke.

They were well over the age of thirty, but that unfortunately didn't mean anything to them. They were still all over each other, all the freaking time. It made me and River sick, but of course my stupid twelve year old sister thought it was adorable or something disgusting like that. Her obsession with romance novels was really rotting her brain.

"Collins, apologize, for talking your father like that. It's not his fault that Asher Uley phased. You know how hard it must be on him, being deaf. Image not being able to hear for sixteen years, and then one day you have all these voices in your head, and you don't understand them."

Like I cared what was going on with _Ash Uley_. He was a jerk anyway, who didn't care about anything unless it had to with his idiot of a brother Hunter, or his younger brother Mason, who thought he was just so freaking funny. Mom and dad had made us all learn Sign Language for him, along with all of the other parents who were involved with the pack, but it was a complete waste. I had tried a few years back, when I was thirteen to sign to him when I went over to his house to deliver a pie to Emily, and he answered the door. It did not go well, and I ended up looking like a retard, because Ash wouldn't respond to me, just stared at me before slamming the door in my face.

The memory added to my anger.

"What does Ash turning into some freak of a wolf have to do with dad missing my gymnastic meet, again? I don't see the point of why he has to be there. It's not like Ash is going to appreciate it."

Mom's blue eyes narrowed. We had the same colored eyes, except mine had a gray-tint to it thanks to dad. "I don't have to justify mine or your father's actions to you, but we've known Sam and Emily Uley for a very long time. And I found Emily to be a very kind person. If that's not enough of an explanation for you, than I would advise you to say no more. You can go wait in the car with River and Ava. I should be out in a minute, but I don't want to hear another word about this."

I scowled, and picked my gym bag up off the floor, sliding it onto my shoulder with ease. "Sure thing, mommy-dearest," I said under my breath, but I could tell dad caught it by the way his expression darkened.

I headed out towards our blue Dodge Caravan, and slid into the back seat. River was occupying the passenger side, and Ava was sprawled out in the middle section, a book placed on her knees, as she pushed her glasses up so they were perched high on her nose.

"Apparently it's that time of the month, huh, Collins?" River taunted, noticing my angry expression.

I growled. "No it's not. _Shut up_."

He laughed, and made a goofy face at me in the rear view mirror. "What ever you say. Just don't let your sour mood mess up your floor routine out there."

As if that were even possible. I had my floor routine memorized _to_ a T. I wouldn't be surprised if I were able to nail all the moves with my eyes closed. It was the vault that I had to work the hardest to perfect. Landing blind wasn't my style, _at all_, and it took me years to be able to get a simple roundoff entry vault.

"Don't worry about my floor routine, I can do that myself. Why don't your worry about how your going to get Bridget to talk to you," I smirked at River's expression.

Bridget Clearwater was seven when River imprinted on her, and now she was eight, and she still didn't like him, or talked to him unless forced.

Ava also laughed at River's face. "Why don't you buy her a new Bratz doll? I'm she would appreciate _that_." Ava was very mature for her age, using words like appreciate, incompetent, and intangible- _whatever that meant_. She was a little too smart for her age.

River groaned, and rubbed his eyes which were clouded with irritation. "I've given her like at least six of those, and each time I hand one to her, she just thanks me and leaves the room. It's like she hates me. Somehow, I think she knows that I imprinted on her, and she despises me for it."

I rolled my eyes. "Now your just being paranoid."

We all three watched as mom opened the front door, and gave dad a kiss that I think was suppose to be short, but apparently wasn't.

"Isn't dad coming?" Ava asked, turning her head away from the front door, I think both River and I did the same.

"No. He's not. Unfortunately Ash Uley phased like an hour ago, and is having some sort of mental break down or something."

"He's not mental," Ava frowned, as she turned to stare at me, her light blue eyes hurt. She probably didn't care about Ash's well being either, it was just her crush on Ash's younger brother Mason that had her all defensive.

I didn't respond to her, and waited for her to turn back around.

"Man, that's gotta be rough. How's he taking it?" River asked, actually sounding concerned. His best friend besides our cousin Kai, was Hunter Uley, Ash's eldest and most retarded brother.

"I'm guessing not well, considering the whole freaking pack is racing over to support him."

River turned in his seat to stare at me in shock at my tone, as was Ava. "Collins-"

I held up my hand. "I know. Save it. I'm in a bad mood."

They both continued to watch me, as my jaw stayed clenched until mom finally opened the front door, and slid into the drivers' seat. She noticed the silence and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and started the car.

When we pulled out of the driveway, I closed my eyes.

I could already feel that it was going to be a long day.

I just hoped it would be less stressful.

* * *

_**Taylin's POV**_

_Restless. _

That was how I felt from sitting in the car for over an hour now.

We were on our way to La Push to attend Brooklyn James' birthday party, that was going to take place later on in the evening.

We had been living in Vancouver for about two years now. Dad said it was good because it had several parks- Golden Ears Provincial Park, and Pinecone Burke Provincial Park. Both were spacious and great for hunting, when our thirst became too much to handle.

Fortunately, when it came to control, between me, my brother Soren, and my sister Ivy, I had the best self-restraint. I could go a little over a month without having to hunt, but anything over that, and I became desperate, unable to go out and interact with other humans without picturing them as a juicy looking deer. Soren and Ivy though, could barely last two weeks without needing to feed.

As I stared out the window, watching the trees go by, I heard Ivy sigh from where she say beside me. "Are we almost there, yet? It's been hours already," she complained, fanning her face, as if she was actually parched.

Dad ignored her, because she's been doing this every ten minutes now.

"It's only been an hour," Mom's smooth voice sounded from the passenger seat.

Ivy pouted. "It feels so much longer though. We'll never have time to _actually_ shop if dad drives any slower."

The person in question grunted, and speed up a little.

Ivy always did that, where she would compare dad to say, _grandpa Edward_, who drove so fast, that even I was reluctant to get into the car with him at times.

"Why are we even going to this party, again? We barely even know these people anymore," Ivy whined.

It was times like these that I wished that I didn't have great hearing. I wished I could block her out, just this once. I glanced in the back to see Soren, who was snoring lightly, looking as peaceful as ever. I envied him at that moment.

"Because all of those people that we apparently 'barely know', are my friends, even if I haven't seen them in a while, they still are," dad responded, switching lanes with ease, and turned to get off the highway.

"I think it'll be fun," I put in, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Ivy huffed haughtily. "Yeah right."

Honestly, I didn't mind going to see all of dad's old friends, mainly because of _one_ face in particular that I was eager to see.

Kieran James, or more commonly known as _Kai_.

_Kai._

I sighed.

Sitting there, I could still image the photo in my mind. The one that the James' had sent over in their Easter card. The four of them stood huddled together in front of their mantle. My eyes had quickly scanned over the other three faces until it had come to land on Kai's handsome face.

The thought of that face, made my stomach clench.

He was absolutely beautiful, there was no doubt about that, and just by looking at him you could tell that he had girls fawning all over him. With his lightly tanned skin; a few shades paler than a normal Quileute because his mother was Australian. The way his shaggy light brown hair fell into his blue-green eyes that held no visible emotion in them, but you could tell, just by the way his strong jaw was clenched, that he wasn't fond of having his picture taken.

After we had received the picture, mom had told me about how when I was younger, Kai and I would sometimes would play during get-togethers. She said that we used to pretend we were married, and used Kai's sister Brooklyn and his cousin Collins as our children.

I wished I remembered it, so I could somehow recall it, if I got the chance to have a conversation with him.

I made a noise of panic at the thought of having any actual conversation with him.

Ever since then, that picture was burned into my brain, and more often than not I imagined what he would like now, in person.

I couldn't help but smile a little, because I was finally going to get to see him.

* * *

**AN: Next re-edited chapter will be up tomorrow! Promise!**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: I promised, did I not? So, here's the re-edited version of Chapter Two. There were very minor mistakes in this chapter, just a few misspellings, and out of place words. . . and I just had to fix them, because they were driving me crazy. I promise I didn't change anything drastic. **

**The re-edited version of Chapter Three will be up tomorrow! Yay! **

**I'm going to bed now. Night! And a huge thanks to all of my wonderful fans of this story/series/sequel. If I didn't have you guys, I probably wouldn't have cared enough to continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

_**Main Families**_

-James Family- Braden (Brady) James- 31, Dimitria James-33, **Kieran (Kai) James- 19, Brooklyn (Brooks) James-16. **

-Walker Family- Paul Walker-33, Hannah Walker-33, River Walker-17,** Collins Walker-16**, Ava Walker-12.

-Uley Family- Sam Uley-36, Emily Uley-35, Hunter Uley-18, **Asher (Ash) Uley-16**, Mason Uley-14.

-Black Family- Jacob (Jake) Black-32 but looks 25, Renesmee (Nessie) Black- looks 19 or 20, Soren Black- looks 18, **Taylin Black- looks 17**, Ivy Black- looks 16.

**Caden Danvers- looks 18, but is actually 74 years old.**

_**Secondary/Other Families**_

-Clearwater Family- Seth Clearwater-30, Fiona Clearwater-27, Bridget Clearwater-8, Ava Clearwater-5.

-Call Family- Embry Call-33, Ivana Call-30, David Call-6, Skylar Call-3.

Thail Family- Jared Thai-33, Kim Thail-33, Charity Thail-0, not born yet.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Collins' POV**_

Shaking my arms out in front of me, I straightened out, and adjusted my purple and black leotard. I checked myself out in the full-body length mirror that was in the changing room. I wasn't very tall, only 5'3", but when I was in my leo, and I stood straighter, it made me look longer. My dark auburn hair was tied in back in a tight bun, giving people a better view of my oval face, filled with freckles that were splattered over my cheeks and nose.

I was going to do perfect on my floor routine. I _had_ to. I practiced like crazy to nail it. My mind couldn't help but falter on the vaulting. I groaned internally. I was going to suck at that, with out a doubt.

Looking in the mirror, to the left, I saw Brooks as she stood in back of me, smiling. "Hey," she greeted, with a small wave.

I turned, and cocked my hip. "Hey, yourself. You came," My voice held surprise.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Don't I always?"

"No," I answered, sounding a little more abrasively than I meant to. She hadn't been to one of my meets since January.

Brooks looked down at the floor, as she twisted her hands together tightly. "I know, but you know that's it's been. . .difficult for me, Collins. _This _place, it has too many memories, of my old life- of the old me-"

"There was nothing wrong with that person. I have to say, I kinda miss her," I pointed out.

The other girls were leaving the changing room. Some gave Brooks confused looks, probably wondering why she was there, but didn't say anything as they passed. Brooklyn wouldn't meet any of their eyes.

She shrugged. "_She's_ not coming back, Collins. I like who I am now. I'm better, more confident. Who wants to be that pathetic, shy girl, who pines after things she can't ever have. It's pointless."

I didn't understand her sometimes, she was so talented, before she just threw it all away over a boy- one who wasn't even good enough for her. "You didn't have to pine over the gymnastics thing, Brooklyn. If you would have waited until February you could have become an elite, like me. You would have been without a doubt, our best on the beam. Number one, but you threw that away! And for what? You're depressed-"

"That's not true," she argued, her face twisting angrily. She looked like uncle Brady when she made that expression. "I'm happy. And independent for once in my life-"

"Independent?" I laughed bitterly. She was so far in denial. I had never thought that there would be a time when I would pity Brooks. She used to be so different. Sweet, and beautiful. I knew she would have went far with her gymnastic abilities. "You're scared, and that's why you quit, because you didn't believe in yourself anymore."

Her bottom lip trembled, as she trained her gaze on the wall to the right. "Can you blame me?. . . I loved _him_, Collins. And don't say I was too young to know what it felt like, because I knew. I had never felt that way before, and it was amazing. . .until it was to unbearable to handle." She looked at me then, her blue-green eyes piercing, and filled with so much pain. "Sometimes, I wonder if he ever felt it too. He had to have known how much I cared for him. How much I wanted, and needed him. . ."

It hurt to see her like this. Taking a few steps forward, I gathered her in my arms, and hugged her tightly, as her body shook with unshed tears. I hadn't seen her like this since last year, after Caden left without saying goodbye on her birthday.

Brooklyn and I were once inseparable. She was my best friend up until we were about fourteen. She started acting differently. Not physically, but she became quieter, and would stare off into space like she was thinking hard about something. She had stopped coming over to my house- especially when Caden was over, which was a lot, considering him and my mom were really close friends.

When he was present, she would blush, and stutter over her words. Sometimes he would watch us in the backyard as we practiced our routines for the next day, doing cartwheels or back-flips. She'd mess up, a lot when she practiced in front of him.

So one day I asked her if she liked Caden. The thought of it freaked me out, because one, he was a half-vampire- and Aunt Dimitria and Kai hated vampires, especially Caden. They didn't like it if Brooklyn was around him. And second, even if Caden appeared to be young, only around eighteen, he was really like seventy something. But, Brooks denied it, saying I was imaging things.

After that the visits were even less. . .Until her fifteenth birthday, when Caden announced that in a few weeks he was heading to France, and wasn't sure when he was coming back.

I had never seen Brooklyn's face turn so white at that moment when Caden made his announcement. She had ran into the house for a few minutes, and then came out and demanded Caden follow her off to the side in the backyard.

I wasn't sure what exact words were exchanged, but I knew she had confessed her undying love for him. Brady was so mad that day, that he phased, along with Kai who had to be restrained after trying to attack Caden. The party was a total disaster. After Caden had turned Brooks down- after she kissed him, he left.

For a whole month after he had left Brooklyn was a walking zombie. She barely ate or slept, from what I heard from mom who got her information from Dimitria. She cried a lot, and refused to talk to anyone about it. But once December came around, she transformed completely, and turned into the girl who stood in front of me now. Dark and miserable as ever.

Brooks sniffled, before pushing me gently off of her, and backed away. "Sorry. It's just _this_ day. It's a bad reminder," she said lowly.

"It's your sixteenth birthday. You should be happy, not sad." It was lame advice, but time was running short, and I knew if I wasn't out on those mats in a minute, Coach was going to drag me out by my hair.

She pressed her hands to her eyes, before sighing and letting her arms fall limply to her sides. "I guess you're right. And I should probably let you do your thing out there with a clear conscious. What I really came in here for was to ask you if you were going to be at the party later?"

Like I would be miss it. "Of course, it's at my house anyway. I highly doubt I'd be able to get out of it," I joked.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, well, I've already tried, and it didn't work, so we're stuck together. Just like it used to be."

I huffed, recalling a distant memory. "Well at least mom and Dimi didn't throw us a joint birthday party, like when we were ten."

Brooklyn laughed, and took a few steps back. "Yeah, I'm sure that was our dads' ideas. They probably assumed it would save them money, or something. The cheapskates."

I couldn't help but join in, chuckling softly. Everything seemed so much easier back then, less stressful. "Yeah," I said, wistfully, remembering all those years of carelessness.

"Oh, you know the Blacks' are coming?" She said, suddenly.

My eyes widened. "What?"

She bit her lip. "Yep, they're coming. Heard it straight from Dimi this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if they're already at the hotel, in Seattle."

I couldn't believe it.

_The Black's_.

I hadn't seen any of them. . .in a long time. Taylin and I got along pretty well, but her older brother, Soren was. . .weird. He'd always give me these weird looks, like he knew what I was thinking. . .which at the time probably revolved around how adorable I thought he looked or something. "Does. . .does your brother know? Is he coming?" I couldn't help but ask. If was Kai was going to be there. . .then I had no clue how this party was going to go down.

Brooklyn's expression mirrored mine.

She was as clueless as I was.

"I don't know."

* * *

_**Taylin's POV**_

We were in the car. . ._again_.

Heading straight from the hotel to the party. It was currently seven in the evening, and the sun was starting to hang low in the sky, threatening to become invisible in less than two hours time. Dad said that we couldn't run to the party, because it would make us appear more normal to do what everyone else was doing. I guess showing up with windblown hair, from the woods was a bit of an over kill. I mean, I personally wanted to fit in as best as I could.

"Remember. No talking about. . .hunting," Mom reminded us for third time in the last twenty minutes, since we'd been on the road.

"Sure, sure," Soren exclaimed, annoyed, and obviously cranky from his nap.

"And don't do anything. . .that seems un-human. No walking faster than anyone else, and please, Soren, control your strength. I know the other boys, like Hunter Uley, might go around flaunting it, but everyone's more familiar with him. They don't know what your capable of-"

"We know. They're afraid of us, because we're f_reaks_. I think we got that down already."

"Speak for yourself. But don't be calling me a freak," Ivy shot at Soren.

Dad gave him a look in the rear-view mirror. "Cut it out, Soren. You know that's not what we meant. We're just taking precautions until everyone gets to know you guys better."

Soren scoffed, but didn't comment further.

Butterflies appeared in my stomach when we pulled up to unfamiliar house. It didn't look very big, but it seemed cozy. A white picket fence lined the front yard, along with some roses here and there. One of those rocking-swings was placed on the porch.

We all got out of the car, and I started to follow the others up the path way leading to the porch, but dad's, "Taylin. Can you wait a minute," had me stopping in my tracks, and turning to face him as the others went ahead to the front door.

Dad looked sort of uncomfortable as he stared at me, warily. "Um, I've already talked to Soren and Ivy about this, earlier, but I figured I needed to tell you too."

_Crap. _This sounded serious.

I pulled my fingers through my long, wavy, bronze hair, nervously. "Sure, go on, tell me. What's going on?" I said, keeping my facial expression neutral, even though my heart started to race.

Dad fidgeted, before clenching his jaw tightly. "I've had a talk with Brady- We think it would be best if. . . You're mother and I don't want you. . .or anyone else to go near Dimitria or her son, Kieran."

My body froze. His words were like a sentencing. "What?" I blanched. He couldn't have known about my crush on Kai. . .could he?

Dad didn't calm his tense stance. "You heard me, Taylin. You're not allowed to go near them. I've had a discussion with some members of the pack. Along with them, your mother and I think it would best if we, well, stayed away from the two if them. Kai especially."

"Can I ask why?" I couldn't believe I was even able to get the words out, my mind was spinning so fast with questions.

He sighed, and tightened his fists at his sides, before giving me a pained look. "You know that Kai's real father, Evan was killed by Caden's mother when he was only three right?" he asked.

Yes, I had been informed of that when I was physically around thirteen. Caden had come to visit us, because he got along well with great-uncle Jasper. I had overheard a conversation about Kai's father's death, which was caused by a vampire. Later that night mom had explained the whole story to me. I remember feeling sad for Kieran, because he had not been able to know his real dad. "Yes. I remember being told about it," I said stiffly.

Dad nodded, probably remembering that time I had been previously thinking of. "After Kieran phased, he was told the truth. About everything. He knew that his father had died when he was three, but he never knew why until he was fourteen. It was too hard to keep from him, with him sharing the packs' mind and all. So Dimitria and Brady sat him down, and told him."

"What happened?" I asked, after dad's pause became too long.

His expression darkened. "He went ballistic. No one knew what to do. He ran off, and went on a hunting spree, trying to kill as many vampires as he could find- but he was only fourteen, a new wolf at that. I don't think he got many. But what I want you to know is that he doesn't like. . ." Dad groaned, like saying this was physically hurting him. He shut his eyes tightly for a second before speaking. "He hates vampires, Taylin. And I need to you guys to stay away from him, for your own safety."

_He hated vampires. . . Kai hated me? _

Without even knowing me, because of what I was, and how I was born. . . Kai _hated_ me.

I couldn't believe it.

"Taylin. _Please_ tell me you'll stay away from, him," Dad's voice had taken on a pleading tone.

With my gift I could feel his pleading, and anxiety. Sometimes, if I concentrated hard enough, or if I was really distraught, I could feel what others were feelings. Dad's fear was growing stronger by the second as he watched me with calculating eyes.

To relax, and reassure him, I managed to get out a, "I promise," before masking my shocked and hurt face with a solemn look.

Dad gave a curt nod, before leading the way towards the house.

Reluctantly, I followed, hoping that I wouldn't have to be taunted with getting a glimpse of Kai's face, when I knew how he felt really about me.

* * *

**AN: The re-edited version of Chapter Three will be up tomorrow. Promise! Night!**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: re-edited Version of Chapter Three, here! I'm so tired, but I re-went over this chapter really quick, and decided I could quickly re-edit and post this before I crash. So, here's a little bonus, as a sorry for my super long hiatus. I really am trying to convince everyone that I'm back for good. I will finish this story. Promise! **

**So, here's the re-edited Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_  
**

_**Caden's POV**_

"_Absolutely_ not," I scoffed loudly into the phone.

"Why not? It's a simple request," my long time friend Hannah said.

I couldn't even justify how her mind worked sometimes.

Simple request?

_Hers_ was anything but.

Wanting to meet me for a get together; _that_ was a simple request. Bringing her back a silk scarf from Brazil- where I was located at the current time- was a simple request. But going back to La Push, and dropping in on her niece's sixteenth birthday party? That and simple shouldn't even be mixed into the same sentence.

"I think I've ruined the girl's life enough as it is, Hannah. It's best to leave well enough alone."

Just thinking of that dreaded day a year ago, was. . ._painful_.

Sometimes, contemplating how many lives I had ruined in such a short period of time was hard to comes to terms with. If I hadn't suggested to my mother that we'd look around the area near First Beach for wildlife, then she would have never attempted to hurt Hannah, and then I wouldn't have befriended Hannah, and mother wouldn't have come back looking for me, which wouldn't have resulted in Evan's death-

"You haven't ruined her life, Caden. . .She's a teenager. She's going through a tough time right now. And just think if you'd come and talk to h-"

I blanched, and almost crushed the cellular phone that was nestled in my now clenched fist. I loosened my grip slightly, so I wouldn't have to burden myself with buying another one- _again, _before taking blowing out a breath, to calm myself down, before I decided to speak again.

"Hannah. . .that has to be the most absurd thing you have ever suggested. You want me to talk to her? What would that solve? Nothing, _nothing_ at all."

Brooklyn hated _me_.

I knew that as soon as I had gripped her shoulders firmly, but gently, and pushed her away from me, disentangling our lips. The look on Brooklyn's sweet, innocent face. . .it was haunting, something I didn't like to remember.

It mostly my fault though.

From the very beginning, without being aware of it, I favored her over all the other children. Not for any particular reason that I could come up with at the time, but there was something about her that had caught my eye. It could have been her charm, the way she'd randomly go up to anyone she pleased at the tender age of ten, and would strike up a conversation without even having time to be shy, or guarded. . .or maybe it was the way she had such confidence in the things she did, like when she was twelve, and she had just started getting noticed for her talent in gymnastics, especially for the way she controlled herself, and became the best girl in the class on the beam.

When I first saw her that time- the way she moved so fluently, each step or jump was so precise, and perfectly executed. It was art, the balance beam the canvas, and her the paint.

But don't mistake my feelings for her.

She was only twelve then, and I had never felt any romantic feelings for her. . .

_I still don't._

I heard Hannah sigh through the phone. "I'm not asking you to lie and say your in love with her or anything. I just- I think it would. . .I don't know, help her out a bit, if she saw you, and you apologized- not for not returning her feelings, but for leaving like that. So abruptly. That really hurt her, Caden," her voice took on a softer tone, one that had me feeling guilty.

I was completely aware of what would happen if I left that day. I knew it would hurt Brooklyn, her thinking she was the reason I took off like that. But I wasn't able to apologize back then, in that moment, it was too much. Looking into her horror-struck eyes when I pushed her back, away from me.

The pain and rejection so evident on her young face, as was the tears that were threatening to fall. I was physically and emotionally affected by that picture, as it stood there in front of me.

Seeing her like that?

_It haunted me._

Reminded me everyday of what a failure I was. What I had turned out to be, no matter how hard I tried to be normal, eat normally, and act civil, I still wasn't human.

I never would be.

"I can't, Hannah. I can't go back there, and stand in front of her like that on her birthday again and not be able to give her what she wants."

I wished Hannah would understand that I wasn't strong enough for that. Giving into what people wanted and asked of me was a weakness. I had almost failed already once, if Brooklyn would have grabbed onto me after I had pushed her away. . .I wouldn't have persisted. Eventually, as a horrifying as it was to think about, I would have given in, and let her continue kissing me. _And _confessing her love for me.

It wasn't out of cruelty, seeing Brooklyn or anybody hurt in the long-run, isn't something I wanted. But my need to please people, and not see them hurt would have overruled my conscious to do the right thing.

"Then call her. I don't care. Just. . .please, as your friend, who wants to make things right for her niece. As a sort of birthday present, please, just help me out here?" She begged, and would have kept on all day, if I hadn't given her what she wanted.

I pressed my fingers to my eye-lids tiredly, as I stood in front of the window in the hotel room. Looking out at the scenery. I had no clue what I was getting myself into, but I knew that it wasn't going to be good. Knowing Brooklyn, I'd be shocked if she would even want to see me.

It wasn't like she still thought about me, not in that way at least. She was much to young. Her hormones had been all over the place at that age. She had to have moved on. Realized her feelings were mediocre at best.

As I stood there, looking out the window, with the phone pressed to my ear, I wondered if maybe Brooklyn and I could be friends.

Like before.

_Was it even a possibility?. _. . I was about to find out.

_Damn._

"What time's the party?"

* * *

_**AN: The re-edited version of Chapter Four will be up tomorrow. I'm on a roll here.** _


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Here's the re-edited Chapter Four! Again, only minor things were changed, mistakes, grammar spellings, blah, blah, blah. So, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Brooklyn's POV**_

"Thanks," I muttered for what had to have been at least the thirtieth time that night.

Everyone at the party felt the sheer need to come up to me separately, and wish me a happy sixteenth birthday. They each made some comment- trying to be subtle, _of course_- on how this year should be better for me than the previous one.

In other words- _hopefully_, I acted more maturely, and would make wiser choices when it came to guys. I gave a cheery smile to each and everyone one of those people, nodding along, agreeing, that yes, this would be a wonderful year. . ._blah, blah, blah. _

After awhile, I wanted to drift towards the forest, into the wooded areas surrounded by trees that were less than thirty feet away.

The party was in Uncle Paul and Aunt Hannah's huge backyard. It was the place where usual pack meeting were held. I had no doubt that there would have been one tonight, if the party wasn't being held here.

Laughter sounded to my right, I glanced in the direction of the noise, watching as Dad told some ridiculous story to Seth Clearwater's wife, Fiona; about how he wooed mom into falling in love with him.

To my left River trailed eight year old, Bridget Clearwater as she stalked away from him, with an annoyed expression on her round face.

"Stop following me!" She shouted, before stomping her feet loudly, and huffing.

River halted mid-step immediately after his angry imprint gave the order. He watched sadly as she ran towards Seth, hugging onto his waist tightly, and muttering about how River wouldn't stop following her everywhere.

Seth chuckled, trying to get his daughter to calm down, but shot River a warning look over his shoulder. Silently telling him to back off.

"I'm so stupid," River muttered lowly, looking defeated.

"Bad day?" I asked, coming to stand beside him, and giving him a comforting whack on the back.

He hunched his shoulders. "More like a bad year." His eyes softened, while he watched in the distance as Bridget started playing with Skylar Call, making her laugh. "I shouldn't say that. I _don't_ regret imprinting. . .It's just, a challenge, I guess. It would be way easier though, if Bridget didn't hate me."

I rolled my eyes, deciding not to get involved. Again. He was always complaining, and I was always reminding him that eventually she would come around. She would start to need him, and then she'd start to love him. At least he had a soul mate to look forward to.

I left River there, to drown in his misery, knowing that most likely, it wouldn't last much longer.

I spotted mom coming out the back door with Hannah, who was frowning. Mom shot her an angry look, before hissing something at her, and then stalking off in the direction of the party.

Hannah, looked down, and then when she noticed me watching her, she plastered on a smile and headed for me.

"What was all that about?" I demanded, before she pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing. You're mom's just. . .stressed."

_Stressed?_

I doubted it.

She was all smiles this morning. Something was up.

Mom and Hannah barely ever argued. . . unless it had to do with-

"So how's your birthday so far? Get lots of presents?" Hannah interrupted my thoughts, while pulling back, and giving me an encouraging smile.

"Not really. But the party's just started. I'm sure by the end of the night, I'll be drowning in them," I said dryly.

I didn't want lots of presents.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? No car?"

I shrugged.

_Yeah right._

"Well, I think someone needs to have a talk with their little brother. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go do that now. . .But, I hope you have a good birthday, Brooks. One you'll never forget." She gave one last smile before heading towards dad with a determined expression on her face.

I wanted to tell her that I hoped I did too. . .but it wasn't likely.

The forest was looking more tempting by the minute. Maybe if I went in towards the front I could sneak past all the people and-

"Brooks!"

My head whipped up, as Collins ran towards me.

Her dark auburn hair flew back as the wind hit her face. She skidded to a stop in front of me, her face flushed with the warmth of the sun that was still half showing in the sky.

"Whoa, slow down there. You don't want to injure yourself. Just think how that'd hurt your gymnastics career," I drawled.

She pulled down the hem of her tightly fitted black tank-top; which had ridden up during her 10-meter dash. "Guess who just pulled into the driveway?" Her blue-gray eyes were bright, and full of mischief.

"Who?" I asked, humoring her.

"The Black's. Is Kai here, yet?"

I shook my head.

I hadn't seen him since this morning, before he took off suddenly. But that wasn't anything new.

He was always leaving the house in a rush, not feeling the need to make conversation with anyone. "I don't think he's coming. Mom probably told him to stay away if he thought he couldn't control himself. . . Did you see any of them?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

All I could really remember from when the Black's last visited was that Soren was. . .hot, really hot, and both Taylin and Ivy were beautiful. But that had been years ago. I wondered if they looked any different.

Collins moved closer to me, and looped her arm through mine. "Soren. . .yeah, _total_ babe. He's got chin length black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. No joke. He looks about Kai's age. I didn't get a good look at anyone else though. They're all in the house. Kim and Jared are talking to them," she kept her voice low, probably not wanting Paul to hear her fawn all over a guy. A half-vampire at that.

_More people_, was all I could think. The whole pack family was here. And they were here because of a day that I didn't even want to celebrate. I could feel the anger course through me.

"Well, are you coming in?" Collins asked, looking towards the back door eagerly. I already knew she wanted to get another glimpse of Soren.

I looked around at all the people, as they laughed and chatted loudly. The kids ran around, playing and screaming. And suddenly, it seemed too much. Like the space I was standing in was too small and there were too many people. "In a minute," I choked out, trying to swallow, and take deep breaths. "You go on. . .I'll catch up."

I wasn't sure if Collins heard me or not though. She was already bouncing in the direction of the house.

Deciding not to wait any longer, because I wasn't sure if I could, I headed towards the front of the house. Slipping into the forest.

My eyes closed on their own accord, as the breeze flitted in my direction. Lifting my blonde hair from my face. Caressing it soothingly.

I could breathe perfectly fine, now that I was free from all the people.

Opening my eyes, I spun around in place a few times, enjoying the trees as they whirled and blurred in my vision.

I loved the woods.

The trees.

The fresh air.

I could have spent all day out there, alone, staring at the squirrels and deer as they pranced by in their natural habitat.

I sighed, sadly, realizing that I would have to go back soon. Mom would freak if she knew I had taken off.

Turning around, I stiffened as a I heard a branch break behind me.

Spinning back and looking in the direction of the sound, my body froze.

Standing seven feet away from me, in all his perfect glory was Caden Danvers.

_My Caden. _

All the air rushed out of my lungs, and I was left breathless.

He looked the same.

The exact same as always. And it still hurt to stare at him, because he was so beautiful; with his dark hair, and liquid pale eyes.

Caden seemed to be frozen too, as he watch me guardedly.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even positive I could get myself to breath properly. . .

"Caden," I whispered.

Those beautiful blue eyes trailed from my toes to the top of my head slowly, before his sharp gaze settled on my face. His expression was blank as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly, in that silky voice I had longed to hear so many times before now.

But before I could even open my mouth; to respond, he was gone.

And once again. . .I was alone.

* * *

_**Taylin's POV**_

"Hi," the girl said. She was around my age, or maybe a little younger with short auburn hair, blue-gray eyes, and freckles that lined her heart-shaped face. "I'm Collins- you probably don't remember me, not that I blame you. You were pretty little the last time we saw each other," she said, her voice all kinds of perky.

I smiled at her politely, trying to get my memory to work. I had a vague recollection of her, but nothing specific came to mind.

"It's weird," she went on, oblivious to my discomfort- or maybe she did recognize it, and was trying to make me feel better. "You're actually like nine years younger than me, but you look about seventeen. _I'm_ sixteen by the way. My cousin, Brooklyn. . .well, we just call her Brooks, she turned sixteen today too. It's her birthday party- but I bet you already knew that. . ." her voice trailed off, and she bit her lip, appearing suddenly shy now. "Sorry, I tend to talk too much when I don't know what to say."

"It's fine," I jumped in, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. I bet my mere presence already did that. I had to remember that I was part vampire- that because of it, I needed to be on my guard with people, ones who weren't like us.

I kept my expression calm, I didn't want to smile too big, and show my teeth or anything. That would probably freak her out.

"I do that sometimes too. Where is the birthday girl at anyway?" I hadn't seen her around at all, but I was hoping that where ever she was Kai would be. . .not that it mattered. Just the thought of seeing him angered and excited me.

I mean he hated me, right? A big part of me didn't want to see him, and it shouldn't.

But I still couldn't ignore the other part, the small one, that just wanted to get a quick glimpse, even if it was for a second.

Collins shrugged, and gave a fast glance around the backyard, before turning to face me. "Um, I don't know. She was here a few minutes ago. But she's pretty unpredictable sometimes. She probably needed to get away from everyone. Brooks' is what you call a loner, I guess. The less people there, the better, at least, that's what she thinks."

It was obvious that Collins didn't share her cousin's view on being alone.

_"So do you drink blood?"_

I almost choked.

Soren laughed a few feet away as he passed by.

A few others looked around, mostly the ones who were wolves, because I knew without a doubt that they heard that with no problem. An older woman, in her mid-thirties with the same auburn hair as the girl in front of me, shot a look at Collins.

Collins rolled her eyes in the woman's direction, before looking at me expectantly.

I swallowed, quite loudly, and hoped no one could hear it. I knew I was blushing from embarrassment. To ask someone if they drink blood wasn't your normal conversation starter. It wasn't like asking if you ate meat. "Uhh. . .yeah, I do. My whole family does, well, except for my dad. But we only drink animal blood. Mostly from deer," I explained, not wanting to get too graphic.

Collins didn't looked grossed out. Her face was actually kind of thoughtful. "Cool."

_Cool? _

"What?" I blurted out, not expecting her to say, _cool_, of all things. I was expecting a_, gross_, or _eww_, not a, _cool_.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, you got to eat right? It's not like your hurting anyone, or anything. So it's fine. It's cool."

"Ok-ay," I said the word slowly, as I internally questioned her mental health. I had never had that kind of reaction from someone before when they found out about my diet. She apparently didn't share her cousin's view on vampires.

"You think I'm crazy," she accused, raising an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep," Soren drawled, as he came up beside me, and grinned cheekily at Collins. "She thinks you're crazy. But she likes you."

Collins turned her suspicious gaze onto my brother, narrowing her eyes. "And how would you know that?" she challenged.

I gave Soren a warning look.

I wasn't sure if dad wanted us to get into all that. Telling people about our. . .abilities, wasn't something that was considered normal, or trying to fit in.

Soren just rolled his shoulders back, and threw Collins a cocky look. "Well, let's just say if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Bad move.

At that moment, I really did want to kill him. How could he even say that? I'm pretty sure the entire backyard froze on the spot, and fixed their penetrating eyes on us.

Collins, God bless her, didn't even bat an eyelash. She stood tall, not breaking her defensive stance, and gave my brother a dazzling smile. "_Cute_, real cute. But your flirting skills need some serious work. Because they really suck." Her eyes settled on me. Her expression genuine. "It was nice seeing you again, Taylin." And then she turned in the opposite direction, and made her way towards the tables that held finger foods. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before, and loud conversation was heard in the background.

My heart was racing, as I glared at Soren. "Idiot," I hissed.

"What?" His face held mock-innocence. "She thinks I'm sexy."

I turned my face away from him.

Mom, dad, and Ivy were most likely giving him death glares from the direction behind me. I just hoped no one held Soren's ignorance against the rest of us.

"Time for cake," Someone yelled.

I wasn't in the mood for food anymore- of any kind, but I reluctantly followed Soren to where everyone else was standing. People started gathering around a table that was placed out near the edge of the house, a few feet away was a few trees.

An entrance into the forest.

The table had a large rectangular purple cake set in the dead center, with writing that said, _Happy 16th Birthday Brooklyn_.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get in their places, and for the candles to be lit before someone voiced what I had been thinking.

"Where's Brooks at?"

People started glancing around, probably wondering why she wasn't standing at her place in front of the cake.

Soren leaned down towards my ear. "Maybe a bear ate her," he muttered.

I ignored him. Crossing my arms over my chest, as some of the crowd thinned as they heading in different directions, in search of the birthday girl.

"You think you're so funny," A deep, masculine voice hissed from behind me.

Instantly I stiffened. Soren followed suit, before whipping around to face the voice. I stayed in my spot too frozen to move.

"Yeah. That's because it was suppose to be," Soren remarked.

_Shut up, Soren_, I thought angrily in my brother's direction. Knowing very well that if he concentrated hard enough he could hear me.

The low growl that was emitted from the stranger made me shutter. "I didn't find it funny at all. It actually seemed like more of a threat. Kind of like the one you made earlier."

"Threat? Of course you would see it that way. . .not that I can blame you entirely, our kind are extremely. . . _defensive_," my brother said.

The stranger laughed. A sound of mockery. "I really hope your referring to leeches, because you'll never be a part of _our kind_. You're a mutt. . .a _mutant_ is more accurate actually. You and your family."

I sucked in a breath.

Finally having enough, and unable to believe that this person without even knowing us could say such a thing, I spun around and faced him, about ready to give him a piece of my mind- until l looked into his face.

Kieran James.

_Kai._

His beautiful features were twisted into a menacing look of rage, as he stared at my brother. Fury and rage, were the emotions that were coming from him,

I felt them with such intensity that I gasped.

The small noise caught Kai's attention as he broke eye-contact with Soren, and turned in my direction slowly, bringing his blazing turquoise eyes up to meet mine.

Time seemed to stand still as our gazes collided into one another's.

I held my breath, as I stared, fixated on the most handsome face I had ever seen in my life. I had seen it before, but only in pictures. Which did him no justice, as to in person. I couldn't have turned away at that moment if I wanted to.

Kai's light brown hair seemed smoother in real life, and shorter now; only long enough that the front few pieces fell, blocking his greenish-blue eyes, that were as clear as the sea.

For a second, _one mere second_- one that no normal human would have been able to catch, Kieran James' eyes were full of adoration as he stared back at me.

And then it was over.

The second had passed quicker than it came.

His eyes glazed over, before turning hard. Green glass, was the only way I could describe it at the moment. His eyes were shards of anger, confusion, and denial.

"No," Kai breathed, staring at me in complete horror.

I didn't know what to do, or how to describe what had just happened.

But before I could do or say anything, I felt Soren's arms wrap around me, pulling me back, away from Kai whose body started trembling as he continued to whisper, "no," while watching me. The word turned into a hiss, and then a growl, before he exploded.

People in background were yelling for everyone to get back and to run into the house.

But I couldn't move, as I stood motionless in Soren's arms.

In Kai's place was a midnight black wolf with turquoise eyes.

Kai's gaze never left my face, as I felt the emotions that ran off him, and shot through me. . ._hatred. _

I had no doubt in my mind in that moment that Kai wanted me dead, before he took a step back, snarling menacingly before leaping straight for me.

* * *

**AN: Hope it was alright. As you can see, Brooklyn has panic attacks. . .Yep. Found out how she deals with those later on. The edited version of Chapter Five will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter Five

__**AN: Re-edited version of Chapter Five. Here it is! Next chapter up soon, Promise! **

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the Twilight series!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Collins Walker's POV**_

Mom was fussing over me. . ._again_.

She always had something to complain about. Either my hair was too frizzy, or my clothes were too wrinkled, or it could be about something ridiculous, like I wasn't standing straight enough.

"Collins. For heaven's sake, stop slouching. You look like a humpback whale." She placed her hands on my shoulders, and tried to pull them back. Her actions only made me resist more.

I wasn't Brooklyn.

I couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes; the need to always be free to roam around was a constant thought in the back of my mind. "You're a free spirit," Grandma Jenny always said whenever I came to visit her. We got along well. I knew that I was her favorite grandchild- not that she didn't love River and Ava. She just got along better with me. Apparently, I remind her of when she was younger.

I stepped away from mom's embrace, and glared at her. "It's a _party_ mom. We're at a birthday party, not at some proper sit-down event to meet the Queen of England. No one cares if I slouch."

She gave me a look- one that told me that I better shut my smart mouth- before waving her hand, and rolling her eyes. She walked back towards where dad- who was trying to light the grill-, muttering something about teenage girls, and how they thought they always knew everything.

Scouting the perimeter of the backyard, I spotted River, looking defeated and longingly at Bridget, who was shooting him death glares. I made myself remember to talk to Bridget when she got older, to remind her of these times when she nearly gave my poor obsessive brother a stroke with her attitude.

"Hey, Collins."

I jumped, and spun around.

Fourteen year old, Mason Uley stood there, smiling at me sheepishly.

I noted that he was taller than the last time I had seen him, which was only about a month ago when I had been walking along First Beach. Luckily he still had the body of a young teenager who hadn't really hit puberty yet. He looked a lot like his older brother Hunter; with his long unkempt brown hair, and dark black expressive eyes. Ash had taken after his mother Emily, having the same black hair and hazel eyes, that were usually greener than brown.

"Uh, hey, Mase," I tried to keep the suspicion out of my voice, but probably failed miserably. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You know, Ash phased right?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. I was pretty sure everyone at this party knew of Ash phasing into a werewolf. It was probably the main topic at the moment. Great part conversation. "Yep. I'm aware. Where's he at anyway?"

Mason smirked. "He's having a pretty rough time, controlling everything. He'll probably phase back to a human sometime around Christmas. Hunter and I are having a bet on it, actually. I wouldn't be surprised if he's somewhere around here in the woods. Dad and Embry are trying to calm him down, but he doesn't really understand what they're saying. . ."

Betting on whether or not their brother can control himself, sounded like something the Uley brothers would do. I couldn't help give an annoyed huff. "Has he phased back _at all_?" I had no clue why I even cared. Ash had never gone out of his way to be nice to me. He ignored me. I had tried over the years to befriend him. I even had learned Sign Language so I could try and communicate with him. And did he appreciate it? _Hell no, he didn't_. He acted like I didn't exist.

"From what I've heard from Hunter, is that he's going back and forth. Dad won't let me watch, because he thinks it's too dangerous. Pshh, like Ash is going to hurt me, or something. I think he's just paranoid. Hunt said Ash is having a hard time staying in one form for long."

"Well, that really sucks-"

_"Get back!"_

Chaos broke out.

"Soren! Get Taylin back!"

Dad and Uncle Brady were running towards the edge of the backyard; to the left of where Mason and I were.

I watched as Soren grabbed his sister, and held her in a death grip. Kai phased into a black wolf, and crouched down low. He was snarling, and circling them.

Dad and Brady were yelling at Soren to get Taylin behind him.

People in the background were heading in the opposite direction. Mom and Jared were guiding them into the house, knowing how out of control the situation could get.

I probably should have at least backed up, but I was frozen, watching the scene play out. It was like something in a horror movie . . . and then it got worse.

Brooklyn came stumbling blindly out of the woods, and was headed straight for the warpath.

I knew I had to do something.

I was a mere few feet from the scene, and could see how this was going to play out.

Brooklyn walked right in the space between Kai, and Taylin and Soren, just as Kai leaped into the air.

Mason, who's seemed to know what I was thinking, latched onto my arm. But I was too fast. I retched myself out of his grip, and headed straight for Brooks, who was frozen, watching her brother, who was about to collide with her.

The impact of my body hitting Brooks, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

She stumbled out of the way and onto the ground.

And then it was just me; standing there, in the way, waiting for Kia's giant wolf body to pummel me to bits- but it never happened.

I was hit from the side.

_Hard._

And flew a good few feet in the air, until I came down onto the dirt with a cry.

I could hear as my wrist twisted and hit, with a sickening crack. I was laying flat on the soil; only my head was turned, facing the horrific action.

Another wolf was there.

He stood in front of me, but facing in the opposite direction, towards Kai, who was now snarling at him.

This wolf was a bit smaller, leaner than Kai's hulking form. He was gray and black, with white paws, and like Kai, he was growling.

They faced off, and circled each other.

Somewhere in the background, I could hear yelling, and shouting. Mason was the loudest, telling someone to back down. I'm pretty sure he was talking to the wolf in front of me.

My head was throbbing, but not as bad as my wrist.

Before my eyes closed, I could see Kai kneeling on the ground, whimpering, as the other wolf now stood over him, snarling.

And then darkness took over.

* * *

**AN: Next edited chapter, very soon!**


	6. Chapter Six

_****_**AN: Here's Chapter Six, edited version! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Taylin's POV**_

He tried to kill me.

_Kieran_ tried to kill me.

I was in shock. Practically comatose. I was vaguely aware of Soren's arms around me. Pulling me away from the scene that lied out before me.

Kai was on the ground, still in wolf-form, practically withering, while a gray and black wolf stood over him. Other wolves were darting out of the woods, growling and snapping their jaws as they approached.

Collins was unconscious on the ground a few feet away, her hand twisted at an odd angle. Her cousin; Kai's sister, Brooklyn was crouched near her, sobbing.

People were coming out of the house. Some going to the two girls, and others joining in with the wolves who were backing into the woods- except for Kai.

He was still lying- or actually bound- to the ground.

He wasn't moving.

I'd think he was dead, but the turquoise gaze that was locked onto mine was a reminded me that he was very much alive. Appearing as if he were waiting for the perfect moment for a second attack.

I think Soren figured out what was running through Kai's mind, because he jerked me back, and pulled me- stumbling, like a rag doll- into the house.

"Taylin!"

Mom's voice didn't have its usual calmness flowing through it. The sound was shrill in my sensitive ears. Her golden eyes were wide. The look in them gave away the fact that she was much older than she appeared to be.

Soren released my arm, disappearing swiftly out the back door.

Mom's arms enveloped me, pulling me tightly to her. I wouldn't admit this out loud, but the feel of her warmth surrounding me was comforting. "Are you alright?"

I could feel my eyes starting to sting. I closed them tightly, as my bottom lip trembled. So many different emotions coursed through me- sadness, humiliation, confusion, sorrow. I pushed them back and focused on a feeling that I mustered up deep within me. Hate. I pulled that feeling forward, and tried to let it consume me. I hated Kai for what he had done back there.

He had tried to murder me.

The thought made me literally ill.

I hated him. I could feel myself radiated the emotion off of me.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes," I whispered shakily, squeezing my eyes shut tight. "I'm fine."

It was a lie.

I wasn't sure if I'd ever be fine again.

_How could I be?_

I had felt a lot of different emotions projected at specifically me before. People were confused by what I am, what I looked like, and how I acted. They were jealous, and mean, and they were disgusted.

But they never hated me before.

I had never in my life felt the feeling of hatred focused solely on me before. The feeling of it. . . I couldn't even make myself try to remember it. It had been almost painful to feel what Kai had been feeling when he looked at me.

I pulled out of mom's grasp, and composed my expression. Keeping my face blank. Unaffected. That's how I had to act. "I'm fine. I'm over it," the lie came out surprisingly smooth.

Mom gave me a skeptical look. "Honey, that was a lot to deal with out there. I think you should-"

"I said, I'm good," I argued, gritting my teeth together.

"But-"

"Ness," dad came in through the back door, his face a mix of horror and anger. But when he noticed me, his expression softened. "Are you alright, Tay?"

I nodded, looking at the ground. I wanted to stop being asked that already. It wasn't helping me forget.

"Could you do me a favor? Go wait in the car . . . _and don't _. . . don't talk to anyone, okay?" His voice was calm, a little too calm for his frantic appearance.

"We're leaving?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

_Why did I care? _

I shouldn't.

I should want to be rid of this place, away from these people who couldn't accept us.

Dad gave a sharp nod. "Yes. We're going back to the hotel for a bit. . . We'll figure out where to go from there."

I gave a delayed shrug. "Okay," I turned on my heel to leave.

"Taylin?" Dad's voice had me looking back at him. He gave me a stern look. "Remember not a single person. I mean it, don't talk to anyone. I don't care who tries to approach you. Ivy's in the car. Soren's heading there. Me and your mother will be out in a moment."

Swallowing, I nodded obediently; letting him know that I didn't understand what was going on, but I would listen and follow orders anyway.

Mom gave an encouraging smile.

I headed to the car, doing as I was told. Nobody came up to me, and I acknowledged no one.

My heart felt heavy, and I promised myself that once we got to the hotel, I'd make an excuse to go out to the woods to hunt.

There I could be alone with my thoughts, and hopefully let myself have a good cry.

* * *

_**Kai's POV**_

I tried to kill her.

She looked me in the eyes with an expression so . . _. heart-wrenching _and I tried to kill her.

I had imprinted on a vampire.

A freaking _vampire_.

I felt sick.

It was God's way of irony. It had to be.

No way would I have ever pictured my soul mate to be a filthy bloodsucker. It had to be wrong. I had to be wrong. I hated leeches. I hated _her_. And I hated Ash Uley for darting out of the woods, and stopping- _demanding_ I back down. Apparently he had alpha blood running through his veins. Hunter was the true alpha, but he could easily step down and give the honor to either of his brothers. Heck, he could give up the title and give it freaking Soren Black- but no one would allow that to happen.

All I knew was that I didn't want to be alpha- not that I had a choice in the manner. I was too unstable for that kind of responsibility. I could barely keep on schedule with running my patrols.

My mind went back to the present. To where I was now. Laying on the ground, outside the Walkers' house, in their backyard, in human form. Naked. Not that I minded. No one was out here anymore except Brady, Paul, and Jared. Everyone else had scattered off in different directions.

From what I heard the Black's were retreating to Seattle for the time being. Like I cared.

I went over the conversation Jacob Black had thrown at me a few minutes before he went stomping off into the house.

_He had been the one who was on the verge of phasing. Embry had to calm him down, telling him he needed to stay strong, and be in control. _

_I almost laughed at the entire scene, but the death glare Brady was sending me told me not to antagonize him._

_When Jacob calmed down, he went right up in my face, his expression deadly. "If you ever, ever, come near my family . . . my daughter again, I will kill you. I don't care who you are. You don't ever threaten my family again. Do you understand me?" His voice was quiet as he spoke, his eyes locked on mine._

_I didn't respond. Keeping any emotion besides boredom off my face._

_"Do you understand me!" he roared._

_I didn't flinch. But I shrugged. I might as well throw him a bone, before he pops a blood vessel._

_"I want you to stay away from my daughter. Are we clear on that?"_

_Like I wanted anything to do with his leech of a daughter. Hadn't he seen me almost brutally murder her? What would I want from her, other than the knowledge of never having to see her again? _

_"Crystal." I smirked at him._

_"Good." He didn't give me a backwards glance as he stalked away._

"Kieran," Brady loomed over me now.

He looked angry. The look didn't match his face. He was usually an easy-going sort of person.

I internally grinned at the thought of making him mad. I wanted him furious, to be outraged at me.

"Yep?" I replied.

He threw a pile of clothes at me. "Get dressed. We need to have a talk."

I laughed out loud at that. After pulling on my clothes, I started heading in the opposite direction of where I knew he wanted me to go, to follow him.

_Yeah right. _

He didn't tell me what to do.

_No one _did.

"Kai. Son-"

I spun around. Facing him, I growled, "Don't call me that. I'm not your son."

He looked like a wounded deer. "But you are-"

"No! I'm not! _Shut up_, you're not my father, Brady. I know you want to be, but you aren't. If you want a son, go to mom, I'm sure you'd be more than happy to provide you with one."

"Don't you dare-"

"Don't _you_ dare, give me orders," I cut him off, my hands shaking.

I was going to phase.

I could feel it coming.

"Kai, all I want to do is talk. I'm not trying to cause an argument." His blue eyes softened.

The kind gesture made me sick. "I don't want to freaking talk to you? Don't you get it, Brady? I don't want anything to do with you. Just do me a favor, and stay away from me!" I hated how the expression on his face didn't harden, but soften.

I had to get out of there.

I let the feeling of the heat, and adrenaline consume me.

I was once again Kai in wolf form.

I did the only thing I knew how to do.

The thing I thrived, and was good at.

_I ran._

* * *

__**AN: Chapter Seven will be up later or tomorrow!  
**


	7. Chapter Seven

******AN: Here's the edited chapter Seven! Only one more chapter to edit before I start posting new chapters! Yay! I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. **

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Ash's POV**_

_It hurt._

I could never again describe the intense smoldering pain I felt as my body was ripped apart- it consumed me- as it molded itself together and was altered into a different figure, altogether. In those moments I was unable to form a coherent thought, except that I was dying. My bones crunched, and shifted until I was lying there lifelessly on the forest floor. In the body of a wolf.

Don't get me wrong.

I had been well prepared for this moment. When the time would come, and I would be shifted; changed into a wolf.

It was my destiny.

My brother Hunter had gone through it with ease. He had made it seem as if it were the coolest thing in the world.

It wasn't.

Those were the thoughts that were running through my head as my dad, Sam, phased along with Paul. And then all the sudden my private thoughts were invaded, and their thoughts were taking over my brain- and I had no idea what they were saying.

It was just a bunch of noise- something I had never had the indulgence of knowing about.

I was _deaf_.

I had always been deaf.

My world was enveloped in utter silence.

It was all I had ever known.

So image how confusing it was to have them yelling strange sounds at me.

Eventually Paul phased back. He began to sign to me. Telling me to remain calm- _yeah right_- and to relax so I could phase back.

The process was time consuming. I couldn't hold onto one form for long. And after awhile Paul left to go to the party that was being throw for Brooklyn James; another member of one of the pack's daughter.

From what Hunter told me, the girl had issues. She was obsessively in love with a vampire, or something. The whole thing sounded strange. _She_ sounded strange, but I would have gone to the party anyway, if it hadn't been for my body's decision to morph into a wolf.

I wouldn't have went for Brooklyn though- I barely knew the girl- I would have went so I could get a glimpse of her cousin, Collins.

_Collins._

She was the daughter of Paul and Hannah, and the sister of River- whom I've had very few conversations with, or rather, exchanged meaningless hand gestures with before.

I wasn't one for being social.

I kept to myself, only communicating with others when absolutely needed. I didn't know any other way to be. . .But then there was Collins. For some reason, her presence made me unsettled. In a _good_ way. If there was such a feeling. When I was around her, or when I thought of her, a part- a rather large part- of me wanted to be normal.

The girl was so full of life. So energetic and joyful.

I had never seen someone possess so much exuberance before. When she walked into a room, the place seem to lighten up. I longed to hear her voice, and her laugh. She was pretty short for her a girl, but she was slim. And her short auburn hair looked silky as it shinned in the sun. Her blue-gray eyes appeared clear and innocent, but burned with intensity when she was angry or passionate about something. The freckles on her face made her look cute, and went well with her pale skin.

Everything about her was. . _.perfect_.

_Damn._

And I had cursed myself multiple times over the years for not having the courage to talk to her.

There had been one occasion. Back when I was thirteen. It was when I realized that I wanted nothing more than to have a conversation with Collins, who had been. . .well, blooming into a beautiful girl over the past year, and had gained more admirers than I could count.

She had come to my house. And of course mom had asked me to answer the door. When I did, I hadn't expected her to be there, standing on my porch with a pie in her outstretched hands.

I had froze. Literally, my body wouldn't move. She had looked so pretty that day, wearing a sundress, that she didn't look at all comfortable in. The hesitant smile was present on her face, as she raised her hand in a friendly gesture.

I knew I should have done something.

_Anything_.

I was more than aware that she knew Sign Language, all the pack kids did- for me. And I knew it would have been the smart thing to do; to greet her, or at least step to the side so she could enter. But I didn't do anything of those things. After a minute of just staring at her beauty, a crushing wave of embarrassment came over me. I had been staring at her. Just gazing and admiring her beauty and not doing anything else.

She stared back at me. Opening her mouth and then closing it, before giving me a confused look.

I panicked.

And before I could stop myself I slammed the door in her face.

Mom had seen practically the whole exchange, and chastised me for doing such a rude thing, before going to open the door back up.

I had ran up to my room, my heart racing, after that.

And Collins had never tried to talk to me again.

Over the years I had watched her grow up. Watched jealously as all the boys who passed by her gave her those dreamy looks, probably fantasizing what it would be like to kiss her. Not that I could blame them. I, myself had thought about the same thing countless times.

After I had phased, going back and forth, from both forms. I was a little more focused on my surroundings, and some of the things that were going on around me.

When I had finally decided that I was going to try and phase back into human form, and stay there, Hunter had phased. I watched through his mind as the horrific scene took place in the Walker's backyard.

I watched as Collins stood near my younger brother Mason, as Kai circled and growled at the what had to be the Black's.

And I watched the gut wrenching scene, as Collins was struggling to break free from Mason's grasp. At that point I was done watching.

I had sprinted through the woods, before barreling into the backyard, just in time to knock Collins out of the way with my snout.

I didn't hear the snapping sound of her wrist like everyone else, or the loud thud as she smacked into the ground. My concentration was on Kai; who was ready to lunge at me.

Not knowing what to do- or how to fight- I snarled at him, and stood as straight as I could in my wolf form. I kept my dominance present, as I stared him down.

Hunter had told me about how he was next in line to be alpha when dad stepped down. But I was also aware that I had alpha blood running through my veins, so I used it as best to my advantage.

It was only when Kai laid on the ground withering, when I decided I had done enough.

Turning back, and remembering the reason I interfered. I was horrified to see Collins, lying unconscious on the ground, her wrist twisted at an unnatural angle.

I bowed my head down, whimpering, at the sight.

_What had I done?_

* * *

**AN: Edited Chapter 8 will be up very soon. Again, please read from the beginning. The story will go much smoother if you do. **_  
_


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: Okay, her's the last re-edited Chapter, Chapter 8. I hope this story is much easier to read now. **

**Not that it was terrible before; obviously if it had been I wouldn't have gotten to many reviews and followers of this story. **

**So thanks again for following and reviewing.**

** I honestly was on the verge of deleting this story, probably of this entire account a few months ago. **

**But something told me to just go and re-read these first eight chapters.**

** And I did. **

**And I was shocked at the fact that I wrote it. Like, completely shocked.**

** I don't like reading the things I write. I hate it. I'm critical, and horribly over judgmental about my writing. Maybe it was because it had been so long, almost a year since I had worked on this story that I was about to disconnect myself from the fact that I knew that I wrote it. I don't know. I just didn't feel connected to the fact that I wrote it. So I read it, and at the end of the eighth chapter, I was like- "that's it? What happens next?" I was almost on the verge of reviewing and telling the person to hurry up and update before I realized that I was the one who wrote it. I'm glad I did read it, because I realized that I want to keep on writing this story. I want it finished, and I want to look back on it in a few years, and be proud. **

** So, anyway. Chapter 9, a brand-new chapter will be up this weekend probably. . .**

**Thanks for supporting this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do play the characters and plots though!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Collins' POV**_

_"Col?"_

The deep voice of my dad brought me back into the world, back to a conscious state. Too bad I couldn't say the same for memory.

"_Dad?" _My voice sounded off, weird to my ears. My eyes were still closed, and a distinct sound of a constant dripping was already irritating me.

"Yeah it's me, honey." His hand gripped mine, squeezing it gently before releasing it. "How do you feel?"

I groaned softly, opening my eyes with reluctance. It was mistake of course, the bright fluoresce assaulted my fragile eyesight. "Like I've been hit by a freight train. What happe-"

The memories suddenly came flooding back, playing over in my head like a movie reel.

_Mason and me talking, _

_Kai having some sort of mental breakdown before he went off attacking Taylin Black. _

_Me interfering and pushing Brooks out of the way. _

_Me being thrown across the lawn after the wolf. . . _

"Is Brooklyn alright?" I whispered, ignoring the harsh light beaming down on me.

"She's fi-"

"Hey cuz. I'm good. Thanks to you."

I whipped my head around- practically killing myself in the process because apparently I had a concussion or something.

My brain was suddenly throbbing.

Dizziness overtook me.

And everything died away

* * *

"Like I knew she was going to faint, again." It was Brooklyn's voice. She sounded like she was arguing with someone. "Why do you freaking care so much? What are you even doing here? I think you've done enough damage." Apparently it was a one sided conversation, because I couldn't hear anyone else in room.

_Was she on the phone? _

I didn't think that was allowed in here.

"Nice excuse," she suddenly barked out, before huffing loudly.

I must have twitched or something because in the next second, warm, soft fingers were suddenly caressing my cheekbone. The warmth radiating off of them was unnatural like- "Dad?" I asked, wondering how long I had been out, probably not long if dad was still here.

No response.

_Nothing. _

Except a quiet whimper that sounded near my ear, as soft lips pressed against my forehead- that was definitely _not _my dad.

"Oh _my_ God. . ._Okay_. That's enough. I think you should leave before. . ."

My eyes blinked open, and I was shocked to find who's face was inches from mine; looking deeply into my eyes.

_Asher Uley. _

His upper body was practically halfway on the hospital bed with me. His hand continued to run up and down my cheek as he stared into my face, as if mesmerizing my every feature.

I wanted to open my mouth and say something, anything, but I knew it was no use. A lost cause because he wouldn't be able to hear me.

He was deaf.

But he was here.

Next to me, right next to me.

Touching me, almost. . . lovingly?

When did this happen? How could it have happened?

And then there was the look in his eyes.

I knew that _look. . ._

The air rushed out of my lungs. I pulled back, away from his touch.

Ash jumped back too. Almost tripping over the chair that was next to the bed in the process, as he scrambled a few feet back. His scared confused eyes never leaving mine.

I wanted to puke.

"Collins-" Brooklyn's hesitant voice got closer as she approached me slowly. "Hun, calm down-"

I ignored her.

My eyes were focused on Ash.

_Ash Uley. _

Who I was suppose to dislike because he was rude. And stuck up. And because he had always ignored me. And now he wasn't. Because. . .he probably couldn't.

For the first time ever I put all those hours of learning ASL to use. My good hand lifted and I made the brief hand signal I had learned quite easily_._

_'Leave.'_

His eyes widened, before they flashed with hurt. _'But-'_

_'Leave, Ash. Now.' _

I still remembered everything I had learned from mom teaching me. It was still like a second nature. I used to practice signing to myself in front of my mirror at home, wondering if I would ever be able to use what I had learned.

_'Collins. . .Please. Let me explain. . . ' _His greenish-brown eyes begged for me to let him go on, for me to listen and understand.

But I was tired, and confused and so angry all of the sudden.

_'I want you gone. I don't want an explanation.' _

I was being harsh, and possibly cruel. But at that moment I didn't care.

He gave me one last pitiful look before practically running towards the door, shutting it quietly in his wake.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

God, why did I have to wake up right then?

"You know he's practically in love with you now Col, right?"

_Urg. _

"Shut up, Brooklyn, please. I can't deal with this right now. . .How did it even happen?"

"You opened your eyes a few times in the last couple of hours. The second time, he was here. And one look into your eyes, and well, _BAM! _It was puppy love at first sight."

I winced as I shifted my wrist. It had a cast on it, I was guessing it was broken. This was going to mess up my gymnastic schedule. Coach was going to kill me. "Was Ash the one who-"

"Who did that?" Brooks asked, pointing to my injured wrist, before sliding into the chair next to the bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, before placing her head on top her knees. "Yep, that was him. He's your own knight in shinning armor," she joked halfheartedly, and then her face became serious. "He imprinted on you, Collins. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What am I _suppose_ to do?" I asked, suddenly feeling small. I didn't know how handle things like this. I wasn't the type of girl that guys fell deeply in love with.

Brooks laughed. "Don't ask me, cuz. I can't even get the guy I want interested in me."

I stared at her, feeling sympathetic. "Brooklyn don't say that-"

"I saw _him_," She cut me off, her voice grave, expression haunted.

"What?" That was impossible.

He wasn't even suppose to be in continent at the moment, unless. _Mom_. . . God she was always causing trouble. Thinking she could just get Caden to talk to Brooks for a few minutes, and she'd be satisfied. She didn't know how deeply things affected her, how deep her feelings were for that half vampire.

"When?"

"At the party," she whispered, closing her eyes, probably playing the scene over in her head.

"Did he say anything?" I asked, and regretted it. I didn't want her to dwell on this. It would eat away at her.

"He said, _'I'm sorry.'_. . .I'm sorry! Like he has anything to apologize for. It's _me_. I'm messed up, he shouldn't be apologizing for my stupid pathetic fantasies. That was all he said, Collins. And then he just. . .disappeared, leaving me there all alone. And I'm starting to wonder if it even happened at all. I probably just imagined it." She looked defeated, tears were glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Come here," I muttered.

She got up, and climbed onto the bed, avoiding my injured wrist, as she laid beside me. Placing her head on my shoulder, she cried silently.

We were two girls.

She was emotionally hurting, and suffering from unrequited love. I was physically in pain, suffering from serious doubts, wondering if I could ever even begin to like Ash Uley.

Honestly, at that point in time, I didn't think so.

"We're so screwed up," Brooklyn chocked out.

I completely agreed.

* * *

**AN: No more re-editing. Yay. Chapter will be up very soon, like this weekend. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: I decided to be nice. I had some time- not a lot, but some time on my hands. . . So, I decided to write out and quickly edit chapter Nine! So, you're all getting this early! **

**A short reminder: If you hadn't read this story in a while, then you should either re-read it from the beginning, so you know what's going on, or at least skim the first eight chapter's, because I know it's been awhile, nearly a year since I last updated with any new chapters. So, go start back at chapter one, and work your way from there if you don't remember what's going on in this story.  
**

**Please read and Review! **

**Thanks! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Question: Who's a Hunger Games fan? ME! My sister got me hooked on the series, and I'm currently reading MockingJay. Josh Hutcherson, who's going to play Peeta in the movie will be amazing. He's so. . .cute. Team Gale or Team Peeta? Team Peeta all the way!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**_Chapter Nine  
_**

**_Ash's POV_**

_I'm so stupid._

Such an idiot.

Of course my imprint wasn't going to welcome me into her life with open arms.

What did I expect?

She wasn't the one who had an earth shattering experience right there in the hospital room as we looked into each other's eyes.

That was me.

_Only _me.

She felt nothing at that moment. Anybody could clearly see that she was disorientated, and confused. Looking around half dazed, before falling back into unconsciousness.

Paul had been so shocked that he had to leave the room.

Not that I blamed him.

Who in their right mind would want there daughter to be forever bound to a deaf werewolf?

I wouldn't want that for my kid if I were in his shoes, that's for sure.

Managing to sprint out of that claustrophobic hospital room as quickly as my legs could carry me, I headed out into the dark night.

It was slightly chilly tonight. Not that I really noticed. The temperature didn't affect me anymore. I bet in the winter I would be able to go out into the snow completely naked, and I'd still be feeling like the air around me was too stuffy.

I sighed.

Why was I such a freak? I normally didn't dwell, or pity myself over my- _wince_- disability. But now I had someone else to think about.

_Collins. _

How was this going to affect her? Would we ever be able to have a normal relationship? Was it even possible? She knew how to sign, quite well actually. Which was surprising, and then hurtful by the words she hurled out at me.

But God, I was already _so_ in love with her.

Before I was infatuated, intrigued, and slightly curious about her. I had always wanted to know and befriend Collins. To get to know her, it had always been important to me. And she had always been beautiful.

But now. Now, she was the most important thing to me. She was the reason I lived and breathed. Everything about her, from the freckles that lined her face to the faint scar under her chin was beautiful to me. She was the definition of exquisite in my eyes.

The thought of others noticing her beauty now was too much for me to handle. Not to sound all caveman, but Collins was _mine_. She was. And I would forever be hers. She had my heart, my soul. An ultimate physical, mental, and emotional hold on me.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

My hands started to tremble as I headed in the direction of the intersection. All I had to do was cross the busy street and I'd be home free to run to the woods.

Contemplating, whether or not I was going to make it was. . . difficult. It would be a lucky shot. One that would be hard to make, considering I had only just phased less than twenty-four hours ago.

The shock on everyone's faces at that party. When I had phased into human form and stayed that way, after Collins had been hurt. Demanding that I go to the hospital to see her. It was like even then, she had a steel-grip hold over me.

Pulling me to her.

Checking to make sure I was clear, I briskly walked across the road, knowing I could do it now. If I just kept thinking of Collins; and her warm, soft sleeping face as it had leaned into my touch in that hospital room.

Slowing down a bit, I quickly slipped between the trees, before breaking out into full sprint.

I knew then, I would do whatever I had to in order to get Collins to accept me. If not for a mate, then she'd at least have to settle for a friend.

And I swore, I'd be the best damn friend she'd ever have in her life.

* * *

_**Taylin's POV**_

I needed to hunt.

Either it was the stress of the day, or the news I had just received, had been too much for mew to handle. I tried not to dwell on which.

I just needed to get away.

The conversion I had just had in that hotel with mom and dad made me ill.

"_Tay. Sweetie. Sit down. I think it's time we talked about this," Mom had said, wrapping her arm around my hunched shoulders, as I sat on the expensive hotel's bed-sheets. _

_We had been back for only a few hours. The sun had already set. And Soren and Ivy had gone out to hunt long ago._

_Mom and dad had decided that we would be going back to Vancouver tomorrow. I knew dad was sad about it though. He had wanted so badly to reconnect with his old friends. I could literally feel the disappointment coming from it. _

_As mom rubbed her hand over mine, dad stood in front of us. _

_Pacing the room. He was nervous. _

_It was all too obvious. _

"_What's going on? What happened back there?" I asked, unable to deal with the silence and unanswered questions any longer. _

"_Taylin. I'm sorry we put this off. We should have told you as soon as we got back here, but me and your father. Well, we have tried to think of the best way to approach this."_

"_Approach what? What exactly, are you trying to tell me here?" _

_I was so confused. _

"_Tay," dad said, sighing, and pulling his hands through his hair roughly- an annoying trait he had picked up from grandpa Edward. "You know that your mom and I are more than your average married couple," groaning quietly, he shut his eyes. "Of course you know this. But, we are. We're different than a normal couple. What we have, it's permanent Taylor. It's more. . .absolute." _

_I knew this. _

_Why was he telling me this again? _

"_I know dad. I've heard this story plenty of times. You're a wolf. You imprinted on mom, and mom chose you as her soul mate. What does this have to do with. . ." Dad's eyes opened as we stared at each other. "Oh. . ."_

_I bit my lip and looked down. _

_Oh. _

_I got it now. _

"_I'm sorry, sweetie." Dad's eyes held so much remorse that I had to look away. Of course he was sorry for me. It was like a sick joke. _

I cringed at the all too recent memory.

After that, I knew I had to get away for a little while. Even if it was only for an hour, it was a well deserved one. I needed time to think. Plus, hunting would cheer me up a bit.

Using my sense of hearing, I listened for awhile. Searching for a well grown deer, before leaping into the air and attacking the juicy prey.

I took my time.

Savoring the flavor and heat as it slid down my throat.

Taking gulp after gulp.

Not caring if I was making a mess. I wanted to feel reckless for once.

_Out of control. _

There was no point right now to try to keep the façade up. I was half-vampire. I _drank_ blood. I didn't have to pretend to be human right now.

After feeling full and satisfied, I bent down, wiping my bloodied hands on the grass below.

"Oh. Isn't this commercial."

I froze.

Not breathing.

Slowly, lifting my head, my eyes landed on Kai as he stood not ten feet away. Leaning against a tree. Appearing to be carefree as he watched me with that deep penetrating gaze of his.

My stomach turned.

"Wow. You really drained that thing, didn't you?" he sneered.

Cautiously, I stood upright, pulling my arms around my waist. I was covered in the deer's blood. Embarrassment and shame washed over me, as he took in my appearance with disdain.

"It's not that I should be surprised or anything though. Your _kind_ has no mercy. No regard for the living."

I wanted to argue. To say that I had a beating heart too- one he could more than likely hear, but I was too afraid to move .

Why had he followed me here? To kill me?

Kai emitted a frustrated, drawn out sigh. "Even like _that_. Drenched in blood, your beautiful," he let out a bitter laugh. "But you already knew that, didn't you? Your kind only uses it their advantage. It's just a outward show. I know what you're really capable of, Taylin. Don't think you're so innocent. I'm not fooled," his voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I breathed back.

"_You kill. _You drink blood in order to survive. And it's revolting. You may appear to be beautiful. . . enticing. But what you do, and the fact that I know you do it. . .It disgusts me. _Sickens me. _I can't even think about the fact that I'm forever bound to you without feeling the sheer need to tear something to shreds."

I stared at him in shock.

_This _was why he came here?

"What's your point?" I tried and failed to keep my voice from shaking.

He pushed off the tree, and came a foot closer. "My point," he said sharply, "Is that one of your kind killed my father. Drained him until he was a lifeless, cold, dead wolf. And because of that. . .knowing that, I can't let myself be with or protect a vampire. Even a half vampire at that."

My body was trembling. The blood that was digesting in my stomach had turned sour. I felt the need to gag. "Why are you telling this to me?"

A few steps closer.

Kai's body was shaking too. But for very different reason's than mine.

He stared into my eyes. The feeling of disgust and discomfort at being near me was radiating off of him. "Because I need you to understand that just because you're my imprint doesn't mean I have any obligation to you. I won't kill you. But if you're ever in trouble, or need someone to help you, don't come to me. And don't expect me to come to you. I won't protect you. Because I refuse to ever love you, Taylin. I can't."

His voice held no remorse.

No pity.

_Nothing._

It was dead.

And then he was gone. Heading in the opposite direction.

Immediately I fell to my knees.

Gagging and choking as the blood I had just consumed came back up on the forest floor.

There was no hope now. That I was sure of.

I refused to think otherwise.

* * *

_**Brooklyn's POV**_

It was well past midnight.

Mom and dad had stayed over at Hannah and Paul's house to help clean up the mess that had been caused after the incident earlier in the day.

I was exhausted.

Mentally and physically drained.

What I needed was a good rest. The events of the day had been much too overwhelming.

Even for me.

I pulled on my black boy-shorts and one of Kai's old white tee-shirt's before slipping between the cool covers.

My eyes had closed as soon as my head hit the mattress.

It was cold.

Well, not cold, just slightly cooler than it had been before. As if a cool breeze was coming from an open window.

I knew I hadn't been asleep very long.

Stirring, my blurry eyes caught movement not far from my bed. Shooting up, and pulling the covers up to my chest I stared wide-eyed at the intruder.

And then my heart stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I choked out.

Caden slowly backed away from the bed.

Hands up, palms faced outward. His pale eyes glowed in the moonlight. When his back hit the wall, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and gave me a lost look. "I don't know," he muttered softly, looking down. "I can leave. Would that please you?"

My mind was racing.

Did I want him to leave?

_No_, I didn't.

I wanted him to stay.

I wanted answers.

I wanted. . God, I wanted so many things.

"Don't go," I begged.

* * *

**AN: Pretty good for a year of being gone, huh? Ash is such a cutie-pie, I can't wait for everyone to see what he's going to be to get Collins to befriend him. And Kai, hot head much? Poor Tay. And I love Caden, I just adore him. He's like the strong, silent type, who broods away in silence. . .Ahh. Was it alright? Or did it completely suck. Let me know please? I need to know I still have some readers out there. . .Review! **


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Early update? I think yes! And it's all due to my wonderful readers! Thank you all over 200 people viewed and read chapter 9! That's insane!. . . Now, I just need those 200 people to take a second out of there time and give me some feedback. . .So, I'm going to ask really nicely. . please review! Let me know what you think. Give me some suggestions to what you want to happen next, tell me something you like about a character. I don't care, just give me something. **

**But for the ones who did review- you are amazing, and thank you soo much! And for the five reviewers- PrincessK16, guardgirl414, xInsanelySarcastic, XXXOneOfThePackXXX, and LillyDrop, a special thanks for reviewing so quickly, and xInsanelySarcastic- I completely agree, on all accounts! **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters!**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_  
**

_**Caden's POV**_

___Damn_

I cursed Hannah Walker, and her persuasive ways.

Coming to Forks, being here, in Brooklyn's room was a mistake. One I wish I had realized before she had woken up.

Brooklyn wanted to know why I was there.

Honestly, I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't know why I was here myself.

Standing there, pressed against the wall, like a scared little school boy, I took in her appearance- blood shot eyes, blonde hair was all over the place, the blanket pulled up to her chin, as she waited for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, before shaking my head. Trying to get myself to think straight. She deserved a better apology. Pushing off the wall, I came a little closer. Her cool scent wafted around the room; fresh pine, cinnamon, and the slight scent of a shifter that all the descendants or relatives of the wolves carried with them. "Brooklyn, I'm truly sorry-"

"No," she protested weakly, "it's me, Caden. All me. You don't have to. . ."

I held up my hand. "Let me get this out. Please…I have to."

Moth snapping shut.

Hesitantly, she nodded.

Taking a shuddering breath, I continued, "I shouldn't have taken off like that early today, let alone last year. And for that I apologize. I wasn't thinking that day. But you were- _are_- so young, Brooklyn," I could see the disagreement in her eyes. The need to argue. I knew it wasn't going to be easy getting this through to her. She was a stubborn one. "I should have explained to you why I couldn't _return_-" choosing my words carefully, "your feelings that day. It wasn't- _isn't_- possible for me to return your feelings. And for that, I'm truly sorry. You don't know how sorry I am for hurting you, and making you feel the way you do. I hadn't known at the time, the extent of what you were feeling-"

"But you suspected? _Right?_"She asked, unable to keep quiet any longer. "You had to have known. At least a little."

This was all so frustrating.

Why did it even matter?

Why couldn't she just accept what is?

"Yes, on some level I had a. . _.feeling_, if you will. It was a crush though. It still is Brooklyn, even if you think it isn't. You think you're in love with me. But you don't know me. And if you really did, I can assure you that you wouldn't claim to have the feelings you think you do any longer."

"That's not true! Don't tell me how I feel," she argued, with angry eyes, and clenched fists around the blankets. "Don't you dare make out my feelings as something juvenile that you can just brush off as a petty crush, because you're too afraid to accept it!"

I hadn't intended for this to turn into a heated argument. I wanted to calmly explain. But it obviously wasn't going to go the way I had envisioned. It never did with this strong-willed girl who sat in front of me. "Well, it's all trivial, anyway. There's no point in going any further, or looking deeper into this. I explained my piece. I apologized, and I being sincere here. There is nothing good that will come out of this conversation."

I was tired.

Emotionally drained.

And I needed to leave, before I said things that would further upset her. "I should be going. Let you get back to sleep."

She snorted, before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. I swallowed as she stood not five feet from me. "Like I could sleep after this. Don't go fooling yourself any longer. You're not doing this- fighting this for _me_. You're doing it for you. Because your scared. Of what? I have no freaking clue!" Her blue eyes flashed. "But, if you'd let me, Caden. I promise, I'd. . ." A few steps closer. A soft sigh escaping her lips. "I'd love you like no other." A slow blush crawled up her slender neck, and over her cheeks. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd be giving you, well, me. In exchange for a chance to prove my feelings for you." Her eyes were so hopeful as she brushed the tips of her warm fingers against my pale cheek.

And it broke my heart, knowing what I had to do.

Taking a giant step back, I put my hand out- stopping her from advancing. From coming any closer.

Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Caden," she whispered pleading.

I hated myself for hurting this sweet girl.

"I can't Brooklyn. God, you know I _can't_," I hissed harshly. Angry that I couldn't just give her what she wanted.

"But why-"

"It's not right. Think of your mother. Your brother. Think of the life you would live! We would never be happy together."

"Of course," she spat. "Of course being stuck with me for eternity would be miserable for you! I'm not good enough. I get it. Say no mo. . ."

A bitter laugh. "You're being dramatic. Oh, and it's times like these that I remember how young you-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring my age into this. It's just another excuse for you."

". . .And _eternity_? You think I'd actually change you? Into a lifeless, bloodsucking vampire! Your family would hunt me down in cold blood if I ever as much touched a hair on your head. These fantasy's of your Brooklyn. . .Well, that's all they are. It won't ever be reality. It's not in your future."

I hated being so blunt, but I wasn't getting through to her. I needed to get out of here. Her brother would returning soon. And I wasn't sure what he would do if he caught a vampire in his sister's room. He seemed the type to react first, ask questions later.

Heading toward the opened window, I started out one last apology.

"Don't bother!" Brooklyn yelled, as I threw one leg over the ledge, before jumping out with ease.

Before I was out of sight, I heard her faint whispered words echoing in my ears.

"One day, Caden Danvers your going to love me. I swear you will," before the words were replaced with bitter sobs.

And I ran.

Back into the darkness.

I wasn't meant to be around people.

I only hurt the ones I cared for.

Hannah would be receiving another phone call from me very soon.

* * *

_**Brooklyn's POV**_

_I was pathetic._

Another year.

Another birthday ending in tears and a painful hole in my heart.

I sat curled up on the bed, in the dark for an hour, before I heard the front door downstairs slam shut. It took less than a minute for the door to my room to bust open.

"_Where is he?"_

Wiping my dripping, snotty nose on the sleeve of my shirt I glared up at my brother. Busting into my room, guns blazing and all.

"Not here, obviously." My voice sounded horrible.

"What was he doing in here?"

"Making passionate vampire love to me-"

A growl cut off my rant. The walls were practically vibrating.

"You better not phase in here. Go outside and cool off or something."

"I'm not going to ask again. Why the hell was _he_ here?"

"None of your damn business! Get out of my room," I ordered.

Who did he think he was?

"Brooklyn!" He demanded, coming to stand in front of my bed.

I stood up, glaring right back. "Kieran," I said slowly. "I'm not in the mood for your one of your pissy fits tonight. Please, go down stairs. Or better yet, go for a run. I don't care. I just can't deal with this right now. Not everything is about _you_."

Kai blinked, as if he had been in a daze. He opened his mouth, before closing it again.

"Please," I said again. Couldn't I just be left alone? I didn't need an interrogation tonight.

His hands started to tremble before he spun around, and headed back from where he came. A second later the front door slammed.

The house shook.

When my mood faded, I was going to talk to mom and dad. Suggest Kai took some anger-management classes.

Groaning, I fell backwards on my bed, placing my hands over my eyes.

Would the life of a teenager ever get easier?

I needed to talk to Collins. Her cheerfulness was always so welcoming.

I reached for the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But I'm probably going to be updating again tomorrow, so it's not like I'm making you wait a week or anything for another chapter. And I have to say that there will be a slight time lapse now. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SET 2 MONTHS AFTER THE NIGHT OF BROOKLYN'S BIRTHDAY! I figured there would need to be some time that has passed since these first 10 chapters have been set all in one day. ****Plus everything will have a slow, gradual process in here, and it might get kind of boring waiting. Plus someone complained that Brooklyn needed to stop being all love-sick, and was lacking in personality- which is fine, I totally agree. She's a girl in love. What's she suppose to do, turn in off. At least she's not threatening to kill herself like Bella, lol. ****But it's true. So, anyway. Please review this chapter. I know, it's short. The more reviews the quicker I update!**

_**Next Update: Hopefully tomorrow! It depends!**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! I'm so tired. I was going to wait til the morning to post this. . .but I decided what the heck. So here's Chapter 11. Also IMPORTANT: I posted info and pics on my profile about this story, character info and links to look alike characters. **

**Thanks for reading! And for the reviews! Let's try to get to 300, shall we? **

**Thanks again. Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Two Months later. . ._**

_**Collin's POV**_

'_No. Sorry. Not this time,'_ I signed, putting on my best _firm face_.

Ash's expression fell, looking as if I kicked him. Shoulders hunched, smile vanished, and turned into a frown. He had that tired and confused expression he always wore nowadays when having to deal with me. I guess I was a high maintenance imprint. Who knew?

'_Why?' _he asked.

'_Because. I want to go alone. You follow me everywhere. I have no space anymore. You're suffocating me.'_

A determined look was now in place. '_You need protection. You can't just go stalking off on your own all the time.' _

It was so hard to be mad at him and his overprotective behavior. Sometimes, it was hard to not just want to stare at him all day.

Asher Uley wasn't hard to look at- at all. The faded Levi's, and worn out converse complimented his forest green t-shirt; which brought out the flecks of green in his hazel eyes. He wasn't overly muscular, even though he had filled out a bit in the last two months since phasing. He was tall, and lean, with sinewy muscles that were much more pronounced when he took his shirt off- which wasn't often.

I hard learned a few things in these last two months, with Ash following me around all the time. He loved Emily, his mother. It wasn't hard to see that he was her favorite; helping her around the kitchen when she appeared to be stressed, or doing a few extra chores around the house when Hunter forgot.

Ash didn't look up to Hunter as much as I thought he did. There was always some underlying tension in the room when they were together. An uncomfortable energy that they both gave off. He got along better with Mason, who was always making us laugh, breaking the annoying banter which was always going on between us.

Ash was shy, always blushing at Hunter's offhanded crude remarks, or at his mother's light teasing.

I had also recently learned that Ash had never had a girlfriend before, which for some odd reason I was happy about, and a little confused. Ash was cute, really cute. Girls liked him, it didn't matter that he was deaf, they still stared and whispered about his attractiveness.

Why hadn't he used this to his advantage?

And why was I so glad that he hadn't?

But I decided not to dwell on it now.

I had a yoga lesson I needed to get to. After being forced to wear a cast on my arm for six weeks, I needed to start out slowly before jumping right back into gymnastics. So I was constantly trying to retrain my body.

'_You're not going,' _I said again.

Not budging.

His pout wasn't going to work on me.

Not this time.

'"What's going on?"' Dad demanded, looking between Ash and I in the Uley's hallway. Our family had come over to their house for lunch, and of course mom was still conversing with Emily in the kitchen, even after five hours of being here. Mom was a talker.

'"Ash, here, won't let me leave,"' I said, and may have stomped my foot.

"Very mature," Hunter commented, coming up beside dad, River trailing behind, with a plate of food in his hands.

'_I'm not stopping her from leaving. I just said that I would be tagging along,' _Ash explained, oh so innocently.

Dad looked confused, and slightly annoyed. He too, thought I should cut Ash some slack. He and I had a few long talks about how hard of a time he had with mom in the past. But this was a totally different situation. "So what's the problem? Ash wants to go along, Collins. Let the boy go. I don't see _any_ harm in that. You should be thanking him for saving you the trip in gas money."

Dad never got it. I didn't need a bodyguard. '"Fine,"' I said, sighing dramatically. '"_Fine_. You want Ash to come to yoga class with me. That's just fine and dandy. I mean, I know how much Ash _loves_ sitting there watching me stretch."' Ash had the decency to blush, as Hunter snickered and River stopped chewing his food. Dad's eyes narrowed. '"He seems to especially like the cobra pose, _you know_, the one where I stick my chest out. Oh, and don't forget the cow pose, that one gets me very. . . _limber_."'

Dad's head may have blown off at that moment, but mom came to his rescue, placing her hand on his arm. Restraining him, before rolling her eyes. '"Now, I don't think we need to give your father a heart attack. Collins, maybe Ash can drive you there, and then pick you up after. Would that be alright?"' She asked, signing, and looking expectantly at Ash who was trying to calm himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he peed himself. Dad was scary.

He nodded, repeatedly. _'That's would be fine, Mrs. Walker.' _Always so polite.

Mom beamed, and patted dad on the hand. "Well, then it's all settled. Come on, Paul. I want you to hear what Emily was telling me about. . .well you know. That _thing _we were discussing earlier."

River and I both shuddered. We think mom's trying to get pregnant again. I didn't even want to know what kind of method's Emily was suggesting.

Dad shot Ash a stern look before following behind mom obediently.

Hunter was still laughing, while heading outside.

River gave Ash a warning look of his own_. 'Don't think I won't know if you snuck into that studio to get a glimpse. Because I'll know.'_

Ash gulped, wide-eyed.

I rolled my eyes. _'Let's go. We're going to be late.'_

Ash still looked petrified, as he watched River head in Hunter's direction.

Internally groaning, I clamped onto Ash's wrist, gaining his attention quickly. His eyes went from my hand to my face and back again. I didn't normally touch him voluntarily. _'Earth to Ash. Let's get a move on. I don't want to be late.'_

A huge smile flashed across his face, before he composed it and looked at me, placing his other arm out. Motioning for me to lead the way.

Another thing I had learned about him. One thing that I seemed to really enjoy was that Ash Uley was a simple man.

* * *

_**Kai's POV**_

The first month after imprinting on the half-leech was spent doing the normal things I usually did. Patrol when Sam ordered it, run when I felt stressed, try my darnest not to think about the fact that I was now life bound to that bloodsucker, and the nights were spent at the local pub; searching out the easiest woman for a quick screw at her place.

It was easy.

So simple, but never fulfilling.

They were all the same.

Poor quality, like the cheap perfume they wore.

But I didn't mind it. At least for that first month. A few weeks later I started to become restless. I needed a challenge.

Excitement. Anything.

So that night, in middle of July while I was going for a run to get some air, and I spotted the harmless looking blonde haired vampire boy. And it was a revelation of sorts. I felt angry, looking at that vampire, as he feasted upon some girl in the alleyway. Unknowing that I was a mere few yards away, watching in wolf form from the woods.

It had been late in the night.

Very few cars were out.

No witnesses in sight.

And before he came back from his high induced stupor- I took my shot.

Leaping into action. Letting all my anger and emotions out as I tore him to shreds, and after burning the pieces.

It felt good.

I felt powerful. Like I was doing something good for the sake of humanity.

Saving those who were innocent, by taking out the monsters that were having them for midnight snacks. Avenging my father's death.

Punishing the species that had been born and multiplied; making me imprint on one of them.

It felt amazing.

And every night since then, I went out searching. Hunting for any parasite that was alone in my sight.

I would spare _no one _of _their_ kind.

* * *

_**Taylin's POV**_

"Stop this. Mom is sick with what you've been putting us all through. Not even dad can seem to cheer her up anymore," Soren said, looking at his sister, or the shell of her, as she laid on the bed in the huge lavender colored room.

"Go away, Soren," I whispered through white, cracked lips. It had been a little over two months since I had let a drop of blood pass through them. After retching up the deer's blood in the forest that nigh after Kai had left, I couldn't seem to bare even looking at an animal.

My refusal to feed had taken quite a toll on my body it seems. I was weak, barely able to wake up in the mornings. I wanted to sleep for long periods of time.

Human food didn't do much for my nutrition, just satisfying my hunger slightly.

Dark circles imprinted themselves under my eyes.

I was more pale than normal.

My bronze hair no longer shined.

Great-grandpa Carlisle had informed mom and dad that I was depressed. That I was heartbroken. I denied neither, not acknowledging, nor protesting against either.

"Get out of bed. It's a beautiful day. Ivy and I were going to go to the lake. Go for a swim. . .Maybe hunt later." His suggestion didn't sound the least bit appetizing.

_No thanks, _I thought, knowing he could hear.

He frowned. "You're being stubborn. Who gives a crap what that judgmental, prejudice, ugly-assed guy thinks. He's a half-breed too. _His _mom's not even Quileute. She's Australian. That also makes him a hypocrite. Why are you wallowing over him?"

"I'm not wallowing. _Get out!_"

Okay, I was wallowing. But it didn't have to do with Kai. . .much. More about what he had said. About us being monsters.

_Killing _innocent animals.

Maybe we could just refrain from drinking blood altogether. Carlisle told me it wouldn't work. I'd soon wither away into nothing if I continued on the path I refused to alter.

But I wouldn't listen.

Every time I tried going into the woods to hunt, Kai's haunting words echoed in my ears.

Maybe. . ._just maybe_, if I continued this way, Kai would see that I could be normal.

Almost human.

Maybe then he'd want me. . .I just had fight against the urge.

* * *

_**Brooklyn's POV**_

"He's too cute. You have to admit it, Collins. You're one lucky girl," I said, thrusting my chest out, pulling my arms back, onto the heels of my feet, as I stared up at the ceiling.

The camel pose was hard.

Collins seemed to have no trouble with it though. She was a natural.

Or maybe it was my lack of concentration. My mind was usually too unfocused for something like this.

But Collins had begged me a few weeks back to come. . .and I had actually found it sort of relaxing.

The past two months had gone by surprisingly quickly. Not once since that night had I thought of. . .well, that was a lie. My mind had slipped up a few times, but I was trying hard. Blocking him out. Concentrating on other things. . . Like mastering the camel pose.

"Please. You'd go insane if you had someone trying to follow you everywhere you went. I bet when school starts up again he's going to try to follow me into the gym locker rooms," Collins hissed. Sweat dripping down her back. She put way too much effort in the things she did. But I had to admire her persistence.

"Ha! Could you image Ms. Valer's face if she caught him hiding in there? God, I'd pay to see that."

"It's not funny. It annoying. The worst part is I don't know what Ash's motives are. He's so damn polite, and gentlemanly. _Urg_. He won't even tap me on the bare shoulder to get my attention. I don't know what he wants from me. Does he want to be _my_ friend, _my_ protector. . ."

"Please. He wants you to be his _mate_," I whispered dramatically.

"Eww. . .Don't say that word. Mom says that word all the time. It's so sick."

The class stood, reaching out, and pulling one of our legs up and outward in the _Lord of the dance pose_.

I was dying now.

Feeling somewhat like a puppet.

A pretzel, more like it.

Collins was actually grinning as she held still, in perfect form. I didn't know how she could stand it.

I was so sore already, and we were only half-way through the class. Getting out of bed tomorrow would be a challenge for me. But Collins, hell, she was voluntarily going to an advanced ballet class at six in the morning tomorrow. I wondered if Ash was going to offer to escort her to _that_.

"Mom said that Hannah's trying to get pregnant again. Is that true?" I wondered aloud.

Her and Paul had tried to have another baby a few years after Collins' sister Ava was born, but they were unable to conceive. From what mom had said, Hannah had been devastated. She loved kids. Would have a whole soccer team full of them if she could. Paul, being Hannah's soul mate would do anything to make her happy. Seeing her sad, had to have hurt.

"I guess. They've been really secretive about it though. River thinks mom might have had a miscarriage or something last year. Something about her scent being off for a few weeks. I do remember some crying, but I can't remember much else," she explained, before the teacher told us to rest for a second.

"That sucks," I voiced, shaking out my sore arms.

"Yep. Is Dimi still mad at mom?"

_Yes. _

"Uh huh. But she'll get over soon." I hoped. When Kai had told mom about the little visitation in my room the night of my birthday, she went ballistic. Calling up Hannah. There was screaming, cursing, the whole she-bang. It was all very dramatic. And ever since family get-togethers had been somewhat. . .tense.

"Maybe," Collins said thoughtfully. She wasn't worried too much though, I could tell. Or her mind was too focused on something else.

_Hmm. . . _

"Thinking about someone?" I asked playfully.

Her head snapped up. "No. I'm not thinking about Ash. Shut up."

I snickered. "I never suggested you were thinking about Ash. But now I _know_ you were thinking about him."

Collins glared at me, and stuck out her tongue, before the yoga instructor ordered we get into a low lunge pose.

I groaned. Kill me now.

* * *

**AA/N: Four POV's. Whoa. So this chapter was a little longer. . .Ash is such a cutie pie. I love him. I know some people are going to be mad/angry/annoyed/disgusted/confused at Taylin's decision. . .but it is what it is. . .and it needed to happen for future plot twists. I'm going to sleep. It's so late. . .or early. How ever you look at it. Night. Go check out my profile for visual purposes. . .Night. Review please. **

_**Next Update: At this point in time. . .not sure. Soon, obviously. Depends. Maybe in a week. . .may be sooner.**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

**A/N: Happy 2012!** **Someone had recently asked how to pronounce Kai, and I think I forgot to let them know. So sorry, and Kai is pronounced like K-i, just think of the beginning of the word _Ki_-te**.

**Read and Review. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Late August**_

_**Collins POV**_

School was right around the corner. A couple more weeks of summer vacation, and then it was time to start my Junior year.

Was I looking forward to it?

Not really.

It was just more added stress onto my plate. How I was going to fit in everything that needed to be accomplished into each day, everyday was going to be difficult to schedule.

Mom, early this morning had dragged all three of us, plus Brooks to the mall in Port Angeles.

Currently Ava was in Barnes and Noble's, while Mom and Brooks were rummaging through the racks in Forever 21.

And here I was stuck in the Food Court, eating a vegetarian sub, while watching River scarf down half a pizza.

All meat.

Yuck.

"You disgust me," I commented off handedly.

He shrugged. Unaffected. "You know you want some. I don't know why you're eating that crap. I don't think a little meat will kill your training."

"I don't want to risk it," I mumbled, chewing a bit of bread. Tuna. It wasn't very flavorful. At all. "I think the tuna's making me sick. I probably won't be able to go hangout with Ash later. A pity. Really."

"Collins-"

"I was really looking forward to it."

_Lie. _

"You know," River started, and then actually had the decency to put down the greasy slice, before looking up at me. "You should really cut the guy some slack. I know you don't want to hear this, and I know dad's been riding you, but Ash has a lot of crap going on. _I_ know. Being in his head sucks, Col. He's confused, and pretty damn frustrated. Doing what we do, the phasing, it isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Sure the speed, and strength is cool, but it's tiring. Patrolling, plus having to relearn everything. He can't communicate with us all that well still. It could be dangerous, if say an attack happened and we needed to take orders, and Ash couldn't understand the instructions. Add all the drama with you on top of that, and I'm surprised the guy hasn't had a breakdown yet."

Leave it to my idiot brother to turn a joke into a lecture. I took a breath, and folded my arms on the table in front of us. Leaning forward, I narrowed my eyes. "I get that, I do, and I bet dealing with me sucks, and I've tried- am trying to be nicer. Make it easier on him. But I have a lot going on too. Don't my feelings and my problems count anymore? School starts soon, I've been trying to get back into training since the cast came off. I've been making my self eat stuff like this," I gestured to my half eaten sandwich. "Brooklyn calls, constantly- not that I mind, but I can't fix everyone's problems. Sometimes, I just have to help me. You know? I need to do what's best for _me_. And if Ash has a problem with me, then maybe he should give me some space."

"You know he can't do that."

"He could," I countered, "if I stress him out as much as you're saying."

You could hear the screech of the chair as it shot back.

I winced.

River snatched up his trash. "God, when did you become so damn self-centered, Collins?"

"I. . ."

My voice trailed off, as he turned, indicating he could care less about my answer, before walking away.

I had to have sat there for at least ten minutes, brooding in anger. I couldn't believe my family. Next Ava was going to be on my case.

Spying a lone piece of pepperoni left in the card board box, I snatched it up and popped it into my mouth. Huffing, I chewed quickly before swallowing.

Was I really self-absorbed?

* * *

_**6 Hours Later**_

I was tired. I was cranky. And I was annoyed beyond belief. My muscles were aching from my workout I had completed not two hours before. And a massive headache was pounding in my left temple.

But what River had said earlier pushed me to accept Ash's pleading to hangout later that night. So, when he suggested that we go to some movie that had subtitles, I agreed with great reluctance.

It wasn't until after Emily dropped us off in front of the theater that I realized that Ash hadn't said much. Except for initial greeting, his hands had been glued to his sides the whole ride to town.

Debating whether or not I should comment on this, I walked through the door when he held it open for me.

'_Are we getting popcorn?' _I asked, watching his expression carefully. When dealing with a deaf person, facial expressions are everything. They give off the mood the person is feeling.

He nodded. Keeping his expression mild.

I stopped in front of him, holding my hand out, indicating I wanted him to wait. _'You alright?' _

He raised an eyebrow. _'Fine. Just a little tired. Why? Do I not look okay?'_

On the contrary, he looked amazingly cute, as always. But as I studied him, I could see faint dark circles under slightly droopy eyes. _'We didn't have to hangout, if you wanted to get some extra sleep.'_

Ash's face darkened. Eyes narrowing, lips pursed outward. _'Like I said, I'm fine. The movie it starting. Let's get the popcorn.'_

His hand movements were jerky, and abrupt. I didn't know what I had said, but clearly it was more than him just being tired.

Letting it slide, I followed as he led the way towards the concession stand.

Not even twenty minutes into the movie, I had glanced over to my left to see a passed out Ash.

When I scooted closer to him, to pry the tub of popcorn from his hands I heard the faint sound of him snoring.

He was an image of cuteness.

And any girl in my situation would have been thrilled to be here, sharing popcorn with Asher Uley, listening to him snore as he napped, clearly at ease with my presence enough to do so. They probably would have pulled his drooping head onto their shoulder.

But unfortunately, I wasn't any girl. I knew my actions- even the smallest ones would have dire consequences. In my world, holding your imprinter's hand, or even showing the least bit attention to them, is a huge acknowledgment. It didn't matter how much they said they'd follow your lead. I knew what would go down if I let things progress, even slowly. In my world, once the imprint pursues their imprinter in a romantic sense, it's all over with. You're labeled as _one_.

It wouldn't be just Collins or just Ash anymore.

It would be _CollinsandAsh_.

That's just the way it was.

And I wasn't ready to take that step. I had things in life that I wanted to accomplish first. I wanted to become a professional gymnast. I had to. I didn't train my butt off for half my life for nothing. I didn't force tuna down my throat for nothing.

Thirty minutes later, Ash was stirring and the popcorn was gone. God, I was a pig. I blamed the fact on the lack of plot in the movie.

Blinking rapidly, he focused on my face with a slight frown. _'Why didn't you wake me when I dosed off?'_

Because you looked so cute.

Yeah. Like I was really going to say that. _'You were tried.'_

Rolling his eyes, he yawned, before reaching his hand in the tub, and coming up with a handful of kernels.

'_I was hungry.' _I explained sheepishly.

'_Thanks for leaving me some.' _Cue playful, angry face. _'I'll go get more.'_

'_No butter,' _I reminded. I at least had to eat somewhat healthy.

'_I know,' _he retorted cheekily.

I waited.

And waited.

And then waited some more, before I pulled myself out of the cushioned seat. He had been gone a little too long for my liking.

Walking briskly down the aisle, I pushed open the door, and blinked. Adjusting my eyes to the brightness of the room, before heading towards the direction where Ash should have been.

It took me a second, but I spotted him.

He was standing off to the side, looking down at his phone, a look of concentration on his face. To the right of him, behind the counter, a cocky looking teenager was talking loudly, snapping his fingers to get Ash's attention. But of course, Ash couldn't hear him.

As I approached, the guy, slammed his hand down, a second after Ash glanced up at him with a confused expression.

"Dude, what the hell! I have a line of people here. Take your popcorn, and move out of the way," the guy was speaking loudly, causing the people in line to look up and watch the exchange.

Flushing, I rushed over to them. Pulling the tub off the counter, I turned, shoving it into Ash's hands. He still looked so lost. Not understanding what was going on or being said.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly. People were so nosey nowadays.

"Yeah, well, tell your boyfriend to pay attention. There are waiting people behind him," the guy remarked haughtily.

_Jerk. _

Ash's hand moved to my shoulder. Trying to get my attention. Wanting me to look at him.

I shrugged him off, stepping forward, leaning a bit on the counter. "He's deaf, you idiot," I hissed harshly, before spinning around. I latched onto Ash's arm, and threw on last glare in the guy's direction, before hightailing out of there.

Once outside, I released my grip, and reached for my phone.

A hand shot out, pulling my phone out of my hand, and pocketing it. _'What just happened?' _Ash asked, his face full of anxiety.

I was shaking. Angry at the guy for acting so careless, so rude, and ignorant. Not that he knew. Ash should have been paying a little more attention to his surroundings. _'Why were you looking at your phone? You knew there was a line behind you.' _All those people just kept staring. I was slightly embarrassed, even though it hadn't really been that big of a deal.

'_I was trying to text you, but I didn't have good reception. I wasn't sure if you had enough soda.' _

God, now I really felt awful. _'Ash-'_

'_I'm sorry. You're right. I should have paid more attention.' _

I sighed. It really hadn't been his fault. He couldn't control the situation that had just occurred back there.

All I wanted to do was call Emily and ask her if she could pick us up early. Hopefully she had finished her shopping.

'_Collins?' _

I glanced up.

Ash's face held such an earnest expression as he gazed down at me. _'What you did back there? Defending me like that. . .Thanks. It means a lot. . .To me. It means a whole lot.'_

My mouth went dry, as his hand reached forward. His knuckles trailed from my cheek, down to neck, and then to my shoulders before he had me wrapped up in a hug.

Developed in a warm, softness, my breath became shallow, as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. God, he smelled good. Really good. Like the leather from old books, the woods, and a faint boy smell. I kept my arms trained to my sides, curling my hands into fists.

Must. . . Not. . . Encourage, was the thought that was running on repeat in my mind.

Slowly pulling only his head back, hazel eyes peered into mine for a split second searching. For what? I had no clue, but I didn't have much time to process it.

Because a second later, Ash's lips were smashed up against mine.

_Literally. _

Smashed. Up. Against. Mine.

I had shared several kisses with a few guys from around the neighborhood before, so I had a faint idea about the mechanics of all this. But Ash. . .Ash had never been kissed before. I knew, because last month Ava had for some reason asked him point blank about it at the dinner table.

A million thoughts were running through my mind.

_I'm kissing Ash Uley! _

_Ash Uley is kissing me! _

This isn't right. Stop it now, before it gets out of hand.

He may not know what he's doing, but his lips were sure warm.

_Urg. _

I gave in for a half of a second, contributing a slightly, very faint pressure to the kiss, before pulling back.

A whimper sounded from Ash's lips. It was a sad sound, one that made my heart hurt.

But I couldn't lead him on like this. Making sure there was at least a two foot distance between us, I regarded him carefully. He was looking down at his shoes. The visible little V was etched between his eyebrows.

'_Sorry.' _He threw the sign out, still not looking up.

I held out my hand, silently asking for my phone.

He handed over, making sure not to touch my skin, before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Apparently there would be no discussing what had just went down.

* * *

_**Collins' POV**_

_**Early September**_

"Trade you? This food sucks," Brooklyn protested, spitting out the taco concoction the lunch ladies had whipped up into her napkin.

We were currently in the school cafeteria. School had officially started a week ago, and it had been over two since I had had an interaction with Ash.

For the past two months he had been constantly around. A silent shadow. Always looming, waiting to protect me from danger. And I had to admit I had gotten used to it.

But now, it was weird.

He wasn't there anymore. At least, not in my line of sight. Or by my side. He hadn't gone out of his way to spend time with me since the night at the theater.

If his gaze ever ran into mine, I'd get the occasional, _'hello,' _and that was if I was lucky. And I wasn't being over dramatic. I wasn't Brooklyn. I didn't thrive on drama. . .Most of the time. But he was seriously everywhere at school. Not in my classes, obviously, but in the halls, the parking lot.

And as of right now, the cafeteria.

"What do you think this stuff is made out of? Left-overs from last year?" Brooklyn was jabbing a spork into the veggie mixed casserole. "Can I have some of your sandwich? Hannah made you peanut-butter and banana on wheat right?"

"_I _made organic peanut-butter and banana on whole-wheat," I correctly, distractedly, scanning the tables. My eyes searching out for Ash. And after a minute I spotted him. He wasn't hard to find. For the past week he had been sitting alone. But today, his younger brother Mason was sitting across from him.

They weren't sitting too far away. But Mason was excellent at signing. His hands were moving too fast for me to make out whole sentences. I caught simple words, like _'her' _and _'just' _and _'don't'_. And as for Ash, he was signing just as quickly, if not faster. From his expression, I could tell he was annoyed at whatever Mason was saying. His posture was tense.

"It must have been some kiss," Brooks laughed. Hand shooting out, she snagged half my sandwich. Breaking it into small bits, and then piling them into her mouth. "His brother's one heck of a kisser too, if I do say so myself," she mumbled around the peanut-butter.

My head snapped back to our table. "You kissed Mason?" I was appalled.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "God no. What kind of person do you think I am? He's _fourteen_. Cute, but too young. I'm talking about Hunter."

"You kissed Hunter," I hissed loudly, and then slapped my hand over my mouth. Looking around, making sure no one had heard, before giving her a disapproving look.

She smirked, looking triumph. And then her lips drooped as she took in my angry features. "What?"

"He phased. He could imprint any day now. What do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

Brooklyn cocked her head, before squaring her shoulders. "I only kissed him. Relax. It wasn't that big of deal. I probably shouldn't have even told you," she ground out, defensively.

"Do you even like him?" Honestly, I was curious. She had never shown an interest in Hunter before. I couldn't even picture it. Brooklyn was so smart, when she wanted to be. And Hunter. Well, Hunter was just dumb. Plain and simple. I didn't care much for him.

"No, I don't. And didn't I just say it wasn't a big deal. Collins, seriously just forget about it."

I wanted to, but I couldn't. "You know, if you're still having a hard time, you can talk to me. I know, I've been busy, but-"

"You just can't drop it, can you? I don't need this right now. Kai's been acting strange. Mom and dad are arguing constantly over it. And all I wanted to do was have a little fun you know? Make-out a little with Ash's stupid brother didn't seem like it was that big of a deal. Who gives a crap? Certainly not him."

"Brooklyn-"

"If he imprints, I'll back off. Okay?"

I held up my hands. Surrendering. There was no point in going further. "Okay," I echoed.

Brooklyn's expression thawed slightly. "I just need a distraction right now. That's all it is. Promise."

I nodded. Letting her know I was fine with it, even though I really wasn't. "Fine."

I kept silent after that. Eating my food, quietly, before letting my eyes scan over to the table where Ash was sitting, briefly.

And then I did a double take.

Because there was another person who had joined them at their table.

A girl, a strikingly beautiful blonde was perched on the end of her chair. Leaning closely to Ash. So close that she was practically touching him.

_What the heck? _

I narrowed my gaze, before squaring my shoulders.

* * *

**AA/N: Sorry to leave it there. I'll update soon! Reviews are love, please send me some. . .They also motivate me! =)**


End file.
